He loves me, he loves me not
by tashalem
Summary: After disappearing for 7 years Éponine is reunited with her first love and best friend Marius with Cosette in tow but it's Enjorlas whose determined to make Éponine his...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm going to try this out for little while and see how it goes let me know what you think comments and criticism welcome enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Timing

The night was young cold and seemingly like any other, Eponine Thénardier continued to trudge through life listlessly. Waitressing was the only job she was qualified for, so like every other night she served drinks, cleared tables, and tried to avoid getting groped by drunk men. Tonight she thought would be like any other and then her past walked through the door.

"Why did you bring us here Enjolras we could've gone somewhere much nicer for birthday drink", said a sweet soft voice.

"Come on Cosette where's your sense of adventure" replied Enjolras.

"Marius defend me I'm adventurous right" asked Cosette silence was the response she received, she looked at her companion following his gaze it landed on a waitress with long dark hair and alabaster like complexion, Cosette's eyes widened in surprise.

"Eponine", Marius almost whispered staggering forward until he was directly in front of her.

Eponine bit her bottom lip nervous her eyebrows starting to frown her eyes transfixed on Marius. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her embracing her in a tight hug that pushed her face into his chest.

"Where the hell have you been Eponine" he asked releasing her from the embrace yet holding onto her shoulders. Just then Cosette and Enjolras stepped forward.

"It's been a long time Eponine", said Cosette softly.

"It has Cosette, a long time", Eponine said finally managing to speak looking at Cosette anything to distract her from staring at Marius, who was still holding 'Éponine's shoulders.

"Why did you disappear you silly girl", he asked, Eponine turned her gaze back to Marius taking a step back freeing herself from his hold.

"It wasn't intentional things just turned out that way", she replied sighing. Marius ran his hand through his hair slightly frustrated by her answer, he wanted to know more but then he glanced over at Cosette ad Enjolras and decided to let it go for now. He stepped back.

"This is my friend Enjolras, Enjolras this is my childhood friend Eponine" he said. Before Éponine could even respond to the introduction Enjolras stepped forward grabbing her hand entwining his slender fingers with her small cold hands.

"Why such sad eyes dear Éponine" Enjolras inquired holding her hand firmly, Éponine was a little taken back and couldn't find a way to reply.

"I don't pay you to stand around chatting get back to work!" interrupted her employer peaking his head out of the kitchen door. Éponine snapped back to reality unclasping her hands from Enjolras.

"I'll take you to a table", Éponine said they quietly followed her she seated them by the windows giving them a drinks list.

"It's Cosette's birthday", chimed in Enjolras trying to dispel the tension.

"Happy birthday Cosette", Éponine said calmly.

"Thank you Éponine if you weren't working you could join us", Cosette said smiling softly.

"Well why doesn't she come to my party this weekend at the penthouse" aske Enjolras.

"Yes come Éponine it will be lots of fun", interjected Cosette like Enjolras she was trying to break the tension between Marius and Éponine.

"7 years Éponine!" Marius suddenly exclaimed standing up. Cosette tugged at his arm pulling him down.

"I'll go get those drinks", was Éponine's response to his outburst.

"Marius please", pleaded Cosette he looked into her soft blues and sighed.

"It's just nothing for 7 years not a letter, a phone call nothing I didn't even know if she was alive".

"I know... she must've had her reasons Marius… give her time she'll tell you Marius" Cosette suggested.

"You're right …your right sorry about this", he smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay the night is still young "she smiled softly.

"Once again our kindly Cosette has subdued the erupting troubles of our youth", exclaimed Enjolras dramatically. They laughed as Éponine brought their drinks.

"You must come this weekend Éponine if you think anything of me you must come", Marius said.

"I will try… I will try", Éponine said truthfully. The rest of the night hurried along in strange blur they drank and every now when Éponine came round they would speak. The night was no longer young. Eponine opened the bar door as a drunk Cosette stumbled out Marius in tow. Enjolras followed a distance behind Marius and Cosette they got in a taxi leaving Enjolras standing alone. Éponine turned to go in when she suddenly felt a hand grasp her arm a she was swung round to face Enjolras.

"What is it" she asked bewildered. He pulled her forward so that their faces were inches apart his strawberry blonde hair framing the glint in his dark brown eyes.

"It has been decided dear Éponine", Enjolras whispered softly.

"What has" Éponine said trying to pull back from him, her strength failed her.

"My new purpose".

"And what's that".

"To save you", he said unclasping her arm turning round to face the night air hands in his pockets staring into the cold darkness.

"To save me form what", asked Éponine curious.

"From despair", there was a short pause a contemplative silence.

"And why would you do that" she asked playing along.

"Because I have been struck in a moment of breathless delight"

"You're a romantic", said Éponine

"Not even a little", said Enjolras his tone serious the glint in his eyes intense.

"Then why", Éponine herd herself asking.

"Because I have decided to make you part of my destiny"

"What?" now she was thoroughly confused.

"I will save you with my love since Marius can't save you with his" he said steadily. Éponine's heart beat tripped a little at the mention of Marius' name, she wasn't going to play this game anymore she turned around to go back into the bar.

"He can't see you Éponine not the way you want him to"

"Look I don't kn…"

"But I see you... I see you Éponine" and then he walked off into the night Éponine simply stood for a second watching his back retreat into the night, felling bewildered lost and utterly confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: here's the next instalment comments and criticism welcome please review and enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The party

It was around 4pm the bar part of the restaurant had just opened and Eponine was clearing the tables, when the bar door swung open and there in the door way stood Enjolras. He made a beeline for Eponine and he stood before her simply staring.

"What can I do for you Enjolras," Eponine asked as she continued to clear the tables.

"I have come to officially invite you to my party", he said dramatically as he handed her an invitation card.

"I doubt it will make any difference if I'm there or not", Eponine said staring at the card intently her heart faltering at the idea of seeing Marius again.

"How long do you plan on being coward Eponine", Enjolras asked a sudden change in tone.

"It's none of your business how I live my life, a life you nothing about", she replied frustrated by his tone. Enjolras stepped forward grabbing her arm.

"I might not know anything of your life but I know the type of person you are, a self-loathing, self-pitying, self-destructive, cliché of a human being", he said watching closely observing her reaction to his words. Eponine pulled away the poignancy of his words weighing heavily and uncomfortably on her chest. There was a flash of frustration reflected in the intensity of her eyes and her clinched fists which had started to visibly tremor. Finally he thought, a human reaction.

"You have no right to say that to me" said Eponine as she started to walk away.

"it is time for us all to decide who we are, Marius, Cosette and you dear Eponine all live in some strange emotional dreamland ,you need come back to the real world, snap out of it", Enjolras exclaimed stopping her in her tracks. Eponine stopped but she did not turn around the invitation started to crease in her hand as her grip tightened. Then she herd the bar door swing shut, she turned around, Enjolras was gone.

That night in the cold dark one bedroom flat with her single bed, her single chair, her single table, Eponine sat and stared at the invitation. Enjolras' words going round and round in her head closing her eyes, Eponine breathed heavily lying down on her single bed , she thought of the small town where her Marius and Cosette grew up, the memories, the joys and pains and all those emotions she thought she'd forgotten.

Draped in flowing black dress with a low back and simple pair of low heels, red lips, against a pale complexion, loose charcoal curls framing her face Eponine was vision of simple beauty. She shifted nervously from one foot to the other as she stood at the entrance to the penthouse , the place was brimming with stylish people drinking, talking, laughing and enjoying being alive. Looking up her eyes clasped on Enjolras sporting a pair of black jeans worn with white shirt his strawberry blonde locks bounced as he came towards her, his brown eyes seemingly darker against the white shirt, which illuminated his olive complexion.

"I am happy to see you Eponine", Enjolras said smiling softly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the drinks table, handing her a glass of champagne.

"You didn't leave much choice" she said flatly. He simply smiled, genuinely happy to have her there. Eponine nervously started looking around.

"He's not here yet", Enjolras said fully aware of who she was searching.

"I wasn't … I was just surveying the room", she said trying to ignore the blush forming in her cheeks. Enjolras leaned in close and whispered in her ear pushing aside a dark lock of hair.

"You're a terrible liar, when it involves Marius, my dear Eponine", Eponine jumped disturbed by his sudden closeness. He chuckled, Eponine stared at him the same way someone might stare at the mentally unbalanced, a mixture of worry and pity.

"You are very strange Enjolras", she said after he'd finally finished laughing.

"I have to leave for second you won't go anywhere will you", he said darting off into the crowd not even waiting for a reply.

Eponine stood alone softly and slowly sipping at her champagne, feeling utterly out of place. The crippling discomfort of standing alone made her actually wish for the company of Enjolras, she shuddered at the thought. She was so submerged in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Marius approach from behind her

"Eponine", Marius said delicately. Éponine's hands started to slightly tremble, her lashes quivered, her heart missed every other beat, taking a deep breath she slowly turned to meet Marius' eyes.

"Marius", she herd herself whisper and then he smiled and her heart could no longer hold his gaze, her eyes retreated glancing just beyond him and then finally resting on his nose.

"You look beautiful", he said his voice resonating in the very depths of her heart she could barely find a voice to reply.

"Where's Cosette", Eponine asked unable to respond to his compliment. Marius smiled at her response remembering what a sweet girl Eponine had always been.

"She'll be here soon I missed you … we both did", Marius said Éponine's breath caught in her throat as she wondered how many times Marius planned on stopping her heart.

"I really didn't mean to leave like that Marius things just got out of hand , everything became a mess all at once I am sorry please forgive me " Eponine said looking into those soft hazel eyes pleadingly, Marius reached out placing a hand on her exposed shoulder. Eponine felt a shiver go through her body reverberating down to her very bones.

"Sweet Eponine there is nothing to forgive between friends, just promise you will not leave me again", he said.

"I promise", Eponine herd herself saying unsurely. She looked at him he smiled letting go of her shoulder they stood in a peaceful silence.

"I wonder where Cosette is" Marius asked curiously as he started to survey the room, suddenly there was a sharp intake of breath from Marius, Eponine followed his gaze to a vision in white Cosette. She shone with radiance, her blonde curls glittered under the lights, her blue eyes made bluer by the silky white satin dress that entwined around her creamy complexion. Eponine watched Marius', his eyes struck with awe as he stared at Cosette, suddenly Enjolras' words came to mind _he can't see you Eponine not the way you want him to _Eponine felt herself stagger back, when she felt herself being supported by a hand on the small of her back.

"Keep it together Eponine" whispered Enjolras from behind, he moved and stood by her side, and Eponine took a deep breath as Cosette joined their circle Marius unable to keep his eyes away from her for a second.

"Eponine I'm so glad you came it seems you and Marius have resolved things", Cosette said smiling happily at Eponine.

"We have", Marius replied before Eponine could even speak he was still looking at Cosette.

"You look beautiful Eponine", Cosette said her voice kind and honest.

"Thank you so do you Cosette", Eponine said calmly and truthfully. She could feel her hands slightly shake , it was all getting too much she felt a squeeze on her arm she turned and found herself staring at Enjolras he smiled softly _keep it together _his gaze seemed to say.

"How do you do it Cosette", Marius said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Do what" Cosette asked curiously.

"Manage to captivate a whole room without even trying", Marius said, Eponine could almost hear the love in his voice and it broke her heart.

"You are all charm Marius Pontmercy isn't that right Eponine", Cosette asked jokingly.

"Yes" Eponine said as she looked at Marius just in time to see the disappointment in his eyes in the wake of Cosette's mockery at his compliment, Eponine felt herself falter again.

"I'll be borrowing Eponine for a second, there's something I must show her" Enjolras suddenly said grabbing her arm, not even waiting for a reply he dragged her away. Pulling her through crowds until they were outside on the roof. The cold air chilled Éponine's emotional turmoil temporily.

"Why did you do that" Eponine said as she let go of his arm.

"I was saving you".

"I'm fine", she said in almost a whisper.

"You're not"

"I am" she insisted her voice breaking slightly.

"Then why are you crying" he said steadily never once breaking his gaze.

"I'm no..." Eponine couldn't finish feeling warm tears trickle down her cheeks and they wouldn't stop, it had been so long since her heart hurt like this. Clutching her chest as the tears started to fall Eponine stared at Enjolras feeling utterly lost.

"Eponine", he enquired worriedly.

"I guess I couldn't keep it together", said Eponine half laughing as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Enjolras strolled forward purposefully and stood before her for a moment, staring into those sad brown eyes and without warning he wrapped his arms around Éponine in a heartfelt embrace, her warm tears staining his white shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thank you so much for your comments they are appreciated, comments and reviews are very welcome here is the next instalment hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Move

Enjolras held Eponine for a shorter time then he would've wanted, but she pushed him away regaining back her senses. There was nothing left apart from the cold breeze that whistled in the gap between them.

"We should go back", Eponine practically whispered her voice a little hoarse. Eponine turned to leave when Enjolras reached out grabbing her wrist she turned to look at him, her large brown eyes luminous from crying, his breath slightly caught.

"You're stuck Eponine and you'll be stuck forever unless you tell him", Enjolras said, pulling her wrist out his hand, Eponine sighed.

"I already know his answer… but I just don't want to hear it from his lips it'll be too final" she said walking away, heading back inside not waiting for Enjolras' reply, he had a way of saying things that lingered on her mind.

Back at the party Eponine sat with Marius and Cosette while they talked away she smiled softly remembering their childhoods and how they spent long summers chatting away in their own little world. She didn't see Enjolras for the rest of the party he seemed to have disappeared into the crowds. Eponine slipped out around midnight fading into the dusk unnoticed or so she thought. Enjolras watched her from the roof as her small frame disappeared into the night thinking how worthwhile it would be to have Éponine's love.

Eponine collapsed on her bed fully aware it wasn't just physical fatigue that was weighing down on her body. She went to work as normal the next day, in a trance wondering if she was doomed to relive the heartache of her teenage years; dreaming of an utterly hopeless love. So engulfed was she in her thoughts that she did not see the fire marshals outside her building right until the very last moment. She ran up to the marshal her heart in her hand.

"What's going on?" she asked a middle aged man in fluorescent yellow safety jacket.

"Do you live in this building mam" he asked.

"Yes on the third floor what's going on" she asked nervously.

"There's problem with the piping, water's been seeping into the walls causing a mould infestation and a weakening of the structure, the building needs some serious work", he said.

"What does that mean", she asked worriedly.

"It means you'll have to find a new place to live, best call your landlord", he said as he started to walk away. Éponine's heart sank at the thought of having to find a new place pulling on her parka she furrowed her temple thinking of the next logical step. Eponine called her land lord who told her that the housing limited company would relocate her somewhere else with exactly the same tenancy agreement but it would take a couple of days to sort out. Where can I go for a couple of days thought Eponine, suddenly aware of the scarcity of her acquaintances. Nervously she dialled wondering if she was masochist, the phone rang and rand and rang, she bit her lip nervously.

"Hello said a male voice", curiously.

"Marius", Eponine said.

"Eponine you actually called I'm so happy to hear your voice" said Marius excitedly.

"I need your help Marius", Eponine said tentatively biting her bottom lip so hard she could taste blood.

"Anything" he replied casually.

"A place to stay just for a couple of days", she said her stomach started doing weird turns.

"What happened" he asked sitting up, Eponine explained her situation.

"I'll come pick you up tell me where you are", he said standing.

"You don't have.."

"I want to, you really don't seem to understand how happy I am to have you back in my life Eponine", he said interrupting her, Éponine's chest felt knotted _what the hell am I doing_ she calmly told him her address. She was sitting on the sidewalk one suitcase by her side when Marius walked over to her, his body casting a warm shadow as he approached, she looked up into earnest hazel eyes and then he smiled, and she couldn't breathe.

"Ready", he said picking up the suitcase all Eponine could do was nod as she quietly followed him to his car, Marius chatted away happily Eponine barely responded her fists clinched. Enjolras words were going round and round in her head _you're stuck Eponine_. It didn't take long to reach Marius' apartment it was in the nice part of the city, Eponine followed him quietly into the escalators. Marius shifted nervously.

"Eponine", Marius called interrupting her thoughts she turned to look at him.

"Yes".

"Are you okay it's just you've barely said anything since I picked you up", he looked worried.

"I'm fine I've just got a lot on my mind", she said reassuringly he seemed relieved by her answer just then the doors opened and they exited. As Eponine walked into his apartment a feeling of dread suddenly engulfed. His apartment was lavish it was an open apartment the kitchen and living room in the same space and a smaller corridor where the rooms and bathroom was. Marius led her to the guestroom.

"I'll leave you to freshen up", Marius said closing the door. Eponine sat down on the soft bed slowly, the wait of what she'd done sinking in.

"You've finally lost the plot Eponine", she said to herself sighing heavily. She unpacked changing into a t-shirt and a pair of slacks. She walked out of the guest room to find Marius cooking in the kitchen.

"Do you need any help", she asked Marius turned around and smiled.

"I'm good why don't you sit down and see what's on TV" she followed his instructions and started browsing the channels trying to drown out all the voices in her head that told her this was the worst idea ever.

"Enjolras is coming over I hope you don't mind we were planning on meeting today", Marius said, Éponine's heart stopped for a second, she whipped her head round so fast she almost gave herself whiplash.

"He is… how about Cosette is she coming", she asked staring at Marius' back.

"No", Marius said his tone strange.

"Oh…but Enjolras is coming", she repeated just to confirm.

"That's not a problem is it?"

"No… no problem at all", Eponine herd herself say as she slowly turned around and stared blankly at the TV. Timed seemed to be in a hurry because it wasn't long before the bell rang, Marius went and answered it and there standing in the doorway was Enjolras. Éponine's stomach became so knotted she felt she was going to be sick. Enjolras walked in greeting Marius and then he saw Eponine his eyes widened in astonishment.

"Eponine", he spoke her name softly his voice resonating around the now silent apartment.

"Something happened at her apartment so she's staying for a couple of days", Marius interjected upon seeing the shock on his friends face.

"Hello Enjolras", Eponine said standing her voice almost cracking _hold it together _she told herself. Enjolras walked forward taking her hand grasping it tightly.

"You'll keep Eponine company won't Enjolras while I finish setting up the table", Marius said as he headed back to the kitchen. Eponine sat down, Enjolras sat next to her staring straight ahead in silence, voices from the telly bounced in between them. He turned to face her feeling the intensity of his gaze she turned to meet it sighing heavily as she did.

"I'd like to stay in this utterly hopeless, one sided…love just for a little while longer", Eponine said finally her voice shaky.

"Eponine" Enjolras ventured.

"So just don't okay", Eponine interrupted looking away staring at her hands, she then felt Enjolras stroking the side of her head his slender hands entwined in her charcoal locks, she stared up into dark brown eyes.

"I'm on your side", he said softly.

"Enjolras", Eponine started to say.

"If you let me… I will love you more than anyone in this world Eponine so when you've decided to end this terrible love, I'll be waiting".


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the next instalment thanks for your comment reviews and criticism welcome thank you and enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Confessions

Eponine pushed his hands away "I wish you'd stop saying things like that", Eponine said looking away

"So it's alright for you to give love but not receive it Eponine", Enjolras replied steadily.

"Don't say words like love so easily Enjolras… so stop messing around", Eponine said her tone serious.

"Eponine can't you just believe I care about you?" Enjolras asked questioningly.

"No I can't believe it so whatever game you're playing I'd like if you'd to stopped"

"You're a little twisted", he said staring intensely Eponine held his gaze. They were so submerged in their little world they didn't even notice Marius.

"Erm am I interrupting something the mood seems a little…"said Marius staring at his friends who looked up at him in surprise.

"It's nothing" said Eponine looking straight ahead.

"Okay then… dinner's ready let's eat", Marius said, they stood and followed him in silent. They sat and started to eat a very Mediterranean spread of pasta, Greek salad and garlic bread a little red wine to wash it all down.

"You didn't invite Cosette", Enjolras asked staring intently at Marius who looked up bewildered.

"Enjolras" Marius said warningly.

"You did apologize right" said Enjolras ignoring Marius stare. Marius put his fork down Eponine looked at both of them lost what was happening.

"What happened to Cosette?" she asked curiously. She looked at Marius who look pained, maybe she shouldn't have asked.

"He called her an easy woman", Enjolras said matter of fact.

"Enjolras now's not the time" Marius said through greeted teeth.

"I mean he was drunk and Cosette was being touched by some guy, a think a friend of her dads..." Enjolras continued ignoring Marius.

"Enjolras" Marius warned.

"Then he punches him, Cosette says he overreacted, he calls her an easy and naïve little daddy's girl", Enjolras continued.

"Enjolras" Marius said his voice rising.

"But you might have known that, if you didn't decide to scamper away without saying goodbye" Enjolras finished turning to look at Eponine, Marius face was completely red.

"Excuse me for a second" Marius said leaving the table heading towards the bathroom, he needed to calm down or he might do something he'd regret.

"What hell was that about?" Eponine asked completely confused Enjolras turned to face her leaning in close.

"I was playing game seeing how quickly I could rile up Marius, I was being uncaring, I was messing around", he said staring deeply into those confused brown eyes.

"Enjolras …" she said realising he'd thrown her own words back at her.

"I just wanted you not know the difference between what's real and what's a joke ...I'm not messing around with you Eponine I'm not", he sighed picking up his jacket and heading towards the door

"Enjolras where are going?"

"Home I think I made my point, besides I think I've out stayed my welcome", he said looking in the direction of bathroom. Then he left and Eponine did nothing to stop him, she sat alone at the table the food cooling around wondering why things turned out this way. Marius came back silently he looked at Eponine sitting alone at the table

"Where's Enjolras", he asked confused as he sat down.

"He left", Eponine said simply Marius sighed rubbing his temple

"I'm sorry Eponine things just aren't in a good place right now", Marius said looking up his hazel eyes seemed really tired.

"It's okay that's a place I know really well", she said leaning back in her chair. So wrapped up in his own problems Marius didn't ask what she meant by that. They cleared the table neither in the mood to eat and they sat and watched TV, well Marius watched TV, Eponine stared at it but couldn't concentrate, she was vividly aware of how close Marius was to her, their shoulders were brushing. As the night went on Marius began to fall asleep his head lolled and then it fell softly onto Éponine's shoulders resting there his hair brushing up against hers _keep it together. _She let him stay for a little awhile before waking him up and sending him to his room. She had a hard time sleeping her heart beating so loudly and quickly she was sure it was already to jump out of her chest. The next morning barely functioning she managed to head to work.

At work she received a call from the housing company they have a flat ready for her, but its empty her stuff won't arrive for another two days, Eponine sighed two days she can handle being with Marius for another two days, she could. She hangs up then her phone pings a message she opens the text, her heart freezes, her hand start to shake she closes the phone and starts clearing the table.

Marius woke up his heart burning with the desire to see Cosette, I must confess he thought I can't keep going on like this forever. Marius paces trying to work what he would say excitement brimming from the depth of his soul at finally having Cosette. He calls her and asks to meet, she tells him to come over and she'll hear what he has to say. Marius heads to Cosette's apartment she opens the door her blue eyes looked tire, her soft blonde curls frame her small face her rosy lips smile as a welcome, his breath catches in his throat.

"Hello Marius", Cosette's soft voice says as she leads him to the sofa they sit down, Marius takes Cosette small hands in his.

"Cosette there is so much I must say to you, but I will simply start with an apology, I'm sorry about the other night it's just everything becomes very personal when it comes to you", he breathed pausing.

"You're reaction was little extreme Marius", Cosette interjected.

"I know and there's a reason for that Cosette and that reason involves my heart", he paused again _you can do this Marius._

"Your heart", Cosette asked curiously.

"Maybe I haven't made it obvious these last 10 years about how I've felt about….about how I feel about you Cosette, my whole life I've been waiting for the right time to tell you how I feel , I wanted to confess on your birthday it seemed appropriate since it was almost 10 years to the day since we'd met and now my heart can no longer keep quiet, I love you", he finally said his heart exhaled in relief, Cosette slowly pulled her hand out of Marius and sighed heavily.

"I can't accept your love Marius", Cosette finally said looking directly at him. Marius' heart stopped.

"Cosette do you not love me", he said in barely a whisper.

"I do I'm sure do", she said looking away.

"Then why", he spurted barely able to keep it together.

"You don't love me Marius you love who you think I am", she said standing.

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked his voice rising unsteadily.

"I want real love Marius your love is nothing but a fantasy".

"What are you talking about?" he replied confused.

"You put me on a pedestal, sweet, kind, beautiful… perfect Cosette I can't live up to your expectation of me", she breathed her hands starting to tremble.

"Cosette I don't understand how calling you kind or sweet or beautiful is wrong"

"I can't breathe when I'm around you Marius", Cosette said turning to face Marius her blue eyes brimming with premature tears, Marius stood up unable to believe what he was hearing. Walking up to Cosette he grabs her shoulders his hazel searching her eyes for something…anything.

"Cosette I really don't…" Marius started but could barely find the words to continue.

"It's not all your fault I tried to be perfect thinking it would be worth the effort but it's not …it's not", she said the tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

"Cosette… I don't expect you to be perfect", Marius replied unsure of himself.

"You do everything involving our relationship is romanticized beyond reality, you never tell me if you're have a hard time…so I can't tell you when I am", she said her voice hurt.

"10 years Cosette I know you" Marius breathed.

"10 years and nothing between us is real Marius" Cosette said Marius shocked by her words let go of her shoulders and staggered back.

"I can't listen to this anymore" Marius said stunned he walked out in a trance. As soon as the door shut Cosette fell to the ground barely able to breathe as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Marius returned to the apartment still in a trance he sat down and drowned his sorrows, his heart unable to completely process what just happened.

Eponine returned to the flat to find Marius draped on the sofa empty bottles and cans littered everywhere. What the hell happened Eponine thought as she made her way to him she put her bag down and sat down next to his slumped body and nudged him.

"Marius" she asked worriedly he stirred up and looked at her through groggy eyes.

"You came to find me", he said through hazy eyes.

"are you alright", she asked worriedly, Marius leaned forward and hugged Eponine he pulled back slowly and started stroking her face before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Éponine's. He slowly pulled away falling forward.

"I love you Cosette please love me back", he whispered before passing out. Éponine's bit her lip to stop herself from crying, she half carried him back to his bed. She went to her room and lied down on the bed in the fetal position still in her work outfit. _Breathe_ Eponine _breathe_ she told herself, you knew it was her, it was always her it's always the same nothing changes. Eponine didn't cry this time there was nothing but a cold silence in heart. That night it was three hearts that had trouble breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for your support I hope you continue to enjoy this story thank you! Reviews and comments always welcome.**

Chapter 5: The Call

Eponine woke up earlier than usual, she tidied up the apartment, had cold shower and packed her suitcase. Leaving a note that said her apartment was ready and that she needed to claim it now or she would lose it, it was all a lie of course but what did she care now. She left the apartment without even a backwards glance. Taking the suitcase to work, there she made a phone call to the housing company who said if she wanted to move in today, she would need to contact the landlord, so she could sign the contract and get her keys. She made the call the landlord would meet her around 4.

4:30 pm Eponine stood in the doorway of her new apartment on the second floor of a block of flats her room was right in the centre of long corridor of rooms, she really hoped the flat opposite had nice residents. She walked into her flat which was a miniature of Marius, an open apartment where the kitchen and living room where in the same space and the bedroom and bathroom to the side, at least _I've upgraded sort of_ thought Eponine as she placed her suitcase down pacing around the empty apartment, she looked into the bedroom at least there was a bed and a mattress although the mattress looked unappealing.

Marius woke up with the biggest hangover, his head throbbing, and throat crooking, rubbing his temple he staggered out of bed heading to the bathroom for a cold shower and then the kitchen for cup of coffee. It took a little while before the silence in the apartment started to weigh on him he was sure Eponine was working late, he walked to her room to find the bed made and the room empty there was a note on the bed. He read it slowly, _you're not one for goodbyes are you Eponine _he thought as he tucked the note away.

Eponine spent the rest of the day making her new apartment habitable buying some bed sheets and a duvet, some curtains and doing an all over bleach clean exhausted she collapsed on her bed. The next day she got up to go to working shutting the door behind her she turned to face her opposing neighbour.

"Eponine", the neighbour says bewildered.

"Enjolras", she says unsurely he smiles.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"I live here now…this is my new apartment" Eponine said.

"It seems there are no coincidences when it comes to love, only fate", Enjolras said softly. Ignoring him Eponine started making her way down the corridor towards the stairs

"I have to get to work", she said aware that Enjolras was on her tail.

"It's not me you should be running away from Eponine", Enjolras continued following her, her charcoal locks flowing behind her as she descended the stairs

"I'm not running from anything", she replied wondering why the world was so small.

"You're running from Marius, you're running from reality, you're running from yourself Eponine" Enjolras said his voice suddenly serious. Eponine turned to face him her eyes all fire and pain.

"I'm trying Enjolras I'm trying", she said the look in her eyes told him something had happened.

"Eponine", he began she turned and was out the door before he could aske anymore he sighed heavily _when will you come to me Eponine thought_ Enjolras _when._

Eponine spent the rest of her work day in a trance wondering why Enjolras' words always seemed to get to her, then she herd another ping opening the phone her eyes widened in horror it was that same text she slammed her phone shut and continued to work. She was so exhausted when she got back to her apartment that she didn't even notice the basket in front of her door until she tripped over it. She looked down, it was a basket of fruits, sweets and flowers there was a note.

_My dear Eponine_

_I'm sorry it's never my intention_

_To hurt you here's a welcome _

_Basket as an apology I'm always on your_

_Side, Enjolras_

Eponine stared at the note before taking the basket inside if she was honest with herself nothing Enjolras said about her was wrong even if it was hurtful he wasn't wrong. The next morning she was woken up by a call from the removals men they would be here soon to deliver her stuff, Eponine sighed in relief, one step at time Eponine she told herself. Enjolras was standing in the corridor when they came Eponine came out to let them in.

"It's strange to move in before your stuff" Enjolras said tilting his head to stare at Eponine with those dark brown questioning eyes.

"I didn't want to out stay my welcome", Eponine muttered not looking at him, she then felt an arm around her shoulder she turned to a smiling Enjolras

"Smile for me Eponine", he said stretching out his mouth to show all his teeth Eponine just started at him a little perturbed just at that moment a removals man came out of the apartment to see Enjolras cavities.

"Good god man put away your teeth" he said disgusted as he made his way down the corridor Enjolras clasped his mouth shut feigning hurt despite herself Eponine found a small laugh tug at the edges of her rosy lips.

"She smiles!" Enjolras declared dramatically to an empty corridor Eponine pushed him away from her.

"You're insufferable", she said as headed back into her apartment.

"And loveable too right", Enjolras interjected as she shut the door. Eponine looked over her stuff scattered around the apartment she sighed this would take some time.

It was around 9pm when she was finally done this was her home and she was determined to make it a happy one. Then the bell rang she opened the door and there standing in her doorway was Marius Cosette and Enjolras who was smiling mischievously.

"What is going on", she asked

"Impromptu house warming party!" they said in unison.

"I'm sorry what?" Eponine asked.

"It was Enjolras' idea", chimed in Cosette.

"Of course it was", murmured Eponine sighing she moved out of the way "come on in then", Marius walked in followed by Cosette, Eponine grabbed Enjolras' arm before he could enter.

"What the hell do you think you're doing", Eponine said through greeted teeth.

"Giving you a family", he said softly looking directly into her dazed brown eyes, he patted her hand before walking in.

Marius conversed with Enjolras intently as Cosette tried unsuccessfully to catch his eyes. Eponine was in the kitchen cutting up the fruit and opening the wine when Cosette joined her Eponine turned to look at her.

"Are you okay Cosette", Eponine asked.

"Is it wrong to want to feel…? Eponine", Cosette said in almost a whisper.

"Cosette", Eponine began.

"To want something that feels real" Cosette continued her nails digging into her pale skin.

"Cosette", Eponine tried again her voice steady.

"I just want breathe Eponine I just want…want to breathe", Cosette finished sighing heavily not knowing how to comfort her Eponine poured a glass of wine and handed it to her.

"It's going to be a long night", Eponine said, Cosette took the glass.

"It is isn't it" Cosette replied wearily before downing the glass. The alcohol helped whatever situation Marius and Cosette were in they drank and barely interacted, around midnight Enjolras helped them leave. Alone in her apartment Eponine collapsed on the sofa and closed her eyes relieved that wasn't the hell she imagined it would be, just then her phone rang picking up wearily she answered.

"Hello" she said tiredly.

"Finally my dear girl you've answered", said a gruff male voice Eponine dropped the phone it smashed against the wooden floor rolling away she sat on the sofa frozen. Enjolras came back up pushing the door open.

"Eponine", he said happily then he saw the paleness of her skin he walked around to face her kneeling in front of her he took both of her hands in his.

"Eponine", he tried again the look in her eyes worried him he squeezed her hands tightly her eyes brimming with tears flickered and looked at him.

"What's the matter Eponine", he asked gain his lips pursed his temple furrowed. Eponine looked at those intense brown eyes and was overwhelmed she jumped into Enjolras arms she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, taken by surprise Enjolras fell back a little resting on his backside.

"Don't leave me …please", Eponine whispered her voice full of pain and fear.

"Never I'll never leave you Eponine", replied Enjolras responding to her embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for your continued support I'm enjoying writing this and I'm glad you're enjoying reading it, here's the next installment enjoy! Comments and reviews always welcome.**

Chapter 6: Save me

Eponine held onto Enjolras as if her life depended on it and in a way it did, her eyes shut tightly her face was pressed against his neck, her trembling lips brushing his skin.

"Eponine", Enjolras' voice came floating into Éponine's head pulling her out of her darkness she opened her eyes pulling out of the embrace, she remained on the floor knelling in front of Enjolras.

"I'm sorry…I", Éponine's weak voice could barely keep it together.

"Wherever this bad place you're at right now Eponine you can tell me" Enjolras said his steady voice tainted with worry. Eponine closed hers for moment her lips pursed then she opened her eyes looked into those worried brown eyes.

"You can't save me from here Enjolras it's a dark place", Eponine said with a sad smile as she slowly tried to stand her legs almost failed her as she stumbled forward Enjolras arms steading her.

"I'd follow you into the dark if you asked me" Enjolras replied Eponine looked up to meet his gaze again.

"I just need to sleep I'll be fine once I sleep", Eponine replied unable to answer Enjolras offer, he helped her to her bedroom supporting her until she was submerged under the covers and then he left thinking he was gone Eponine started to drift off, 5 minutes later she herd her front door shut before Enjolras' figure emerged in the doorway of her bedroom he walked in blanket in hand He sat down by the head of her bed.

"Enjolras what are doing?" Eponine asked turning on her side so that she was face to face with an Enjolras who was sitting by her bed.

"You asked me not to leave you", he said.

"Enjolras", Eponine began.

"So I won't, at least until you fall asleep", he said determinedly Eponine turned back on her back.

"Just till I go to sleep", she replied as her eyes started to drift shut.

The bright sunlight streaming through the open window woke Eponine, It was one of those crispy cold sunny winter days, Eponine smiled softly this was one of her favourite type of weather. She turned to her side and was suddenly aware of the figure leaning against her bed.

"Enjolras", she said in almost a whisper she sat up as memories of last night's events washed over her_ he slept here all night on the cold floor with that thin blanket I hope he's not sick _thought Eponine as she got out of bed she knelt in front of his sleeping figure she reached out moving his strawberry blonde locks out of his face her warm hands pressed against his cool temple, he seems okay she started to pull her hand away when Enjolras grabbed her wrists as his eyes fluttered open.

"You don't have to wait for me to fall asleep if you wanted to touch me all you had to do was ask", Enjolras said playfully Eponine pulled her hand out of his and stood up.

"Thanks for last night", Eponine said quickly before scuttling away Enjolras smiled at her retreating figure wondering how he'd never noticed how sweet his twisted Eponine was.

Cosette had been trying for days to reach Marius but he was giving her the cold shoulder lying on her bed her blonde curls dangling over the side of the bed, a bottle of knocked over sleeping pills on bedside table, the only way she's been able to sleep for years. She was slipping back into oblivion and the man who claimed to love her couldn't or decided he wouldn't see it, as tears dropped from her wearied blue eyes onto the cold wooden floor alone in a beautiful but empty apartment Cosette suddenly thought of her mother.

If she doesn't want my love, then there's nothing I could do thought Marius as he deleted the 100th message asking to talk from Cosette. As he closed his eyes images from their childhood floated into his mind, the first day he met Cosette a young girl who looked like a fairy tale princess standing in a field of white breathing in snowflakes, then fast-forward a couple of years and how his breath caught as she descended the stairs draped in blue as they headed to their prom, and then when they first started college at the welcoming party how she wrapped her tiny arms around him saying how happy she was and that she would like to stay in this moment forever. Marius opened his eyes sitting up he was aware of the warm tears trickling down his face _it's no good Cosette there's no one beside you no one ._

Eponine came out of her apartment to find Enjolras waiting outside for her his hands behind his back.

"What now", asked Eponine as he slowly exposed his arms to reveal a red woollen scarf, he stepped into Éponine's personal space leaning in he wrapped the warm woollen scarf around her neck.

"Even if you're in a dark place at least try to stay warm Eponine", he said softly before turning and heading back into his apartment. Eponine looked down at the red scarf and tugged it slightly smiling thinking how nice it would be if it was Enjolras she loved and not Marius. Today she was finishing early she'd be done by 7, _I should buy him something as a thank you_ she thought…_paints_, she thought suddenly remembering his passion.

She returned to the apartment around 8 and knocked on Enjolras door and waited and waited, there was no reply _I guess his not in_ she thought a little disappointed. She turned to her apartment and put in the key and turned, when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Enjor.." she started turning around, her eyes widened in horror she dropped the bag of paints some spilled on floor as she was shoved into the her apartment

"Stay away from me" she said her voice trembling.

"My dear Eponine is that anyway to talk to your old man", replied the cold gruff voice of Thénardier.

"How did you ...how" she began.

"Find where you live … I got a little help from that fancy boy you were in love with", he replied his cold raven eyes staring straight at her stopping her heart.

"Marius", Eponine asked unsurely.

"Yes you're not still in love with that wimp are you?" asked Thénardier his voice filled with mocking contempt.

"Get out" she said her voice wavering more than she would have liked.

"Don't you have anything to say to your dear old dad Eponine", he asked his eyes narrowed sinisterly.

"Get out!" Éponine's repeated her voice rising. He grabbed her shoulder and shoved her back roughly her body crashing against the table knocking over a plate, Eponine clutched her side.

"I'm your father you don't talk to me like that" he said looking around the flat.

"Father…you are nothing but a parasite a worthless excuse for a human being" Eponine spat her eyes flashing with fire.

"Is that why you turned your old man in" he said his voice the coldest it'd been since he came, he waited for a reply.

"it wasn't enough that you were stealing other peoples' money but did you have to steal from mum, that money was for her medical bills, if betraying you meant mum could keeping getting help, meant she could live a little painlessly for a few years longer then.."

"Then what", he said approaching till he was right in front of her towering over.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat", Eponine finished her gaze cold and steady. Thénardier eyes flashed in anger as he grabbed Eponine again and shoved her hard she fell knocking over a Glass the shattered shards flew and cut into the sides of her now exposed arms, her jacket hanging at her elbows, she winced before she could even recover he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up a crazed look in his eyes.

"We'll then its good thing that daddy's back in town to teach you how to be a good little girl", he said before throwing her back onto the floor, he then proceeded to trash her place kicking chairs breaking glasses before he stormed out, the door flapping behind him not quite shutting. Eponine crawled to her bedroom the only place not trashed, in shock she buried her head in her knees making herself as small as possible, wanting to disappear into nothingness.

Around 10 Enjolras came back to the apartment he noticed a bag of spilled paint at Éponine's doorway he walked over, the door was ajar he pushed it open slowly, a look of horror and fear washed over his face as he glanced over the trashed apartment.

"Eponine!" he said loudly as he walked stepping over broken glass and turning over fallen chairs, then he saw the door to the bedroom he approached his heart in his hand. He walked in to find Eponine on the floor immediately noticing the cuts and bruises on her hands and arms, the state of her hair, she was trembling.

"Eponine" Enjolras said again as he kneeled down in front of her, she looked up her sad brown eyes filled with pain and fear.

"Enjolras", she said in a pained whisper softly Enjolras put his arms around her careful of her cuts he lifted her up into his arms her head resting against his chest. He carried her out of the trashed apartment holding her delicately he walked into his laying her on his bed slowly and carefully.

"I'm going to go and get you some help", he said softly as he turned to leave he felt tiny cold hands grab onto him, he turned to gaze into luminous miserable brown eyes.

"Stay with me… just for a little while", Eponine managed to say her voice almost all gone Enjolras sat down by the bed holding onto her hand softly.

"I'd stay with you forever if you asked" he replied leaning against the bed so that his strawberry locks brushed against her charcoal curls, Eponine closed her eyes a single tear trickling down her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**An: here's the next part thank you for your continued support I'm glad you're enjoying this, reviews and comments are always welcome and enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Recovery

Holding her small hands in his Enjolras was struck with a sense of urgency, he wanted to take her to the hospital he needed to be sure she was alright. Leaving her on his bed he called an ambulance which arrived 15 minutes later, Eponine was barely conscious her body retreating due to shock. Once at the hospitable Enjolras sat in the corridor and waited while she was examined. The doctor came out.

"Are you the guardian", asked the female doctor.

"Yes… is she alright", asked Enjolras anxiously.

"She suffered a rib fracture, she has some cuts and a slight concussion, we've stitched her up and given her some pain medication and we'll need to monitor her overnight to see if everything's clear, if it is she can leave tomorrow morning" finished the doctor.

"I see so she'll recover fully" said Enjolras sighing as he rubbed his temple.

"Physically… yes do you know what happened", asked the doctor suspiciously.

"I found her in the flat like that I'm pretty sure she was attacked by someone she knows", replied Enjolras aware of the accusations, the doctor nodded slowly.

"You can go in and see her now", said the doctor walking away. Enjolras walked in taking in the IV drip and the bandages he sat slowly by the bed taking her hands in his. Éponine's eyes fluttered open at the feel of Enjolras' cool hands

"Enjolras", Eponine said softly her voice weak.

"You're going to be okay Eponine, I'll make sure of it" said Enjolras never once breaking his gaze.

"This normally when people decide to let go" replied Eponine holding his gaze.

"I can't let go, no… I can't let go of you, you've asked me twice not leave you one more time and I'll no longer be able to control myself anymore Eponine", replied Enjolras' with a steady voice. With those words Eponine drifted back to sleep. The next morning Eponine woke up clear headed she looked down Enjolras' head lay by her side still holding her hand, Éponine's chest tightened. Feeling the movement Enjolras rubbing his eyes pushing his strawberry locks out of his face to stare at Eponine who was sitting up, he smiled Éponine's chest tightened again.

"Morning how are you feeling", asked Enjolras his face speckled with worry.

"I'm okay…I'll be okay", replied Eponine holding his gaze.

"Erm…sorry to interrupt I've got her results", said the female doctor.

"How is she doc", asked Enjolras standing up still holding Éponine's hand.

"She's doing well, we were just concerned about her concussion but the CT's clear so there's nothing to worry about, there's just some paper work you'll have to sign and then you can leave", replied the doctor before leaving.

"Erm you can let go of my hand now", said Eponine.

"I told you I'm never letting you go", replied Enjolras very seriously.

"I need to change", said Eponine.

"That shouldn't make any difference" said Enjolras playfully leaning in, Eponine stared at him like he was a sexual predator, she kept staring Enjolras leaned back uncomfortably letting go of her hand.

"I was just kidding", he said softly walking backwards he drew the curtains and left the room, despite herself Eponine smiled thinking how sweet Enjolras was.

An hour later Eponine was back in the apartment she stood in the corridor between her flat and Enjolras' , when she felt Enjolras hands around hers, he pulled her into his flat.

"You're going to stay here until I say so Eponine", Enjolras said determinedly sitting her gently on his sofa, the look in his eyes told her he wouldn't take no for an answer. Eponine nodded Enjolras hands reached out and stroked her head Eponine felt her chest tighten again.

"I'm going out for a little bit make yourself at home don't go anywhere".

"I'll be right here waiting for you", said Eponine picking up the remote to turn on the TV. Enjolras smiled before leaving, coming back he walked in to find the TV on, Eponine was sleeping on sofa, he walked over picking her up in his arms he carried her to his bed, careful of her injuries he placed her down. He ran his hands through her hair before closing the door gently.

Eponine woke up to find herself in an unfamiliar room, she sat up slowly her stomach a little sore, she walked out to see Enjolras asleep on the sofa she sighed she was always inconveniencing him. She could at least make breakfast being as quite as possible Eponine rummaged around Enjolras kitchen, she began preparing breakfast eggs, toast, fruit , the smell of the eggs stirred Enjolras who sat up his strawberry blonde locks dishevelled, he turned to see Eponine in his kitchen, he staggered out of the sofa and went to her.

"You're cooking for me" he said happily his eyes focusing on her, Eponine looked up.

"This is hardly cooking it's just a little something…it's nothing really" muttered Eponine looking away.

"Anything that involves you is important", replied Enjolras tenderly Eponine cleared her throat a little embarrassed Enjolras smiled as he walked off to freshen up. They ate breakfast quietly Enjolras smiling happily and Eponine unable to look at him after washing up Eponine turned to face Enjolras.

"Thanks for everything Enjolras", said Eponine gently Enjolras walked over leaning in so that his face was centimes away

"Anything for you dear Eponine", he said smiling.

"I think erm it's time I go back" said Eponine taking a step back

"We could always live together", replied Enjolras, Eponine raised her eyebrows.

"Enjolras" she said seriously.

"Fine" said Enjolras reaching into his pocket he took out a key handing it to Eponine she looked at it confused.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Its keys, it's yours and mine just in case you need to escape my doors are open to you" replied Enjolras. He then took her hand pulling her outside to her apartment door she looked at it noticing a porthole.

"I don't remember having a porthole" said Eponine confused.

"Yes erm I put that in", replied Enjolras, Eponine put in the key and turned bracing herself she pushed. She stood in a clean airy apartment, the broken glasses and plates, cleared away the furniture back to where it was, the chairs fixed and vases of flowers everywhere.

"Enjolras did you…" Eponine started when Enjolras handed her a metal object

"it's an alarm if you're ever in trouble press it, I'm also on your speed dial you can call me if anything happens and…erm yes a camera is being installed in the corridor at the end of the week" Enjolras finished. Eponine looked down at the alarm in her hand, she looked around the apartment and then finally at Enjolras.

"Why", Eponine breathed out in disbelief Enjolras inclined forward taking her hand he brought to his chest placing her flat palm across it.

"Can you hear my heart beating Eponine can you hear that sound… it's all for you" replied Enjolras his gaze intense.

"Enjolras" Eponine began Enjolras let go of her palm.

"I'll let you settle back in", he said before turning and leaving closing the door behind him, leaning against her closed door Enjolras calmed his breathing _keep it together Enjolras _he told himself before walking into his flat. Eponine stood there gazing at where his body had been her chest felt really tight what's wrong with me she thought sitting down on the sofa. Then she suddenly remembered work, she called only to be told someone had called on her behalf, she hung up laying her head on the sofa and thinking, _it would've been nice if I met you first Enjolras, it would have been so nice _thought Eponine as her eyes drifted shut.

Eponine was woken up by some loud knocking at her door, she sat bolt up and staggered forward looking into the porthole searching for Enjolras, but that wasn't who was staring back at her. She opened the door.

"You're never there for me when I need you Eponine", said Marius his voice cold Eponine bit her lip, her eyes flickering with disbelief.

"You're the last person who has the right to say that to me Marius", replied Eponine stoically.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: thank you so much for all your input it encourages me to keep writing and uploading , I'm glad you're enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it, comments and reviews always welcome and enjoy!**

Chapter 8: The confrontation

Marius pushed past Eponine and walked into the apartment he looked around at the flowers and the new décor.

"You had time to decorate but not time to take my call", Marius said accusingly. Eponine bit hard on her bottom lip to calm herself down.

"It doesn't matter how hard I try does it Marius since you can't see me at all", said Eponine Marius turned to meet her gaze.

"Trying hard... You've got to be kidding I've been calling and calling", said Marius his tone filled with frustration.

"Something happened Marius", Eponine replied.

"Something is always happening Eponine … Cosette is going through something I needed your help, I needed you to help me save her and now she's disappeared off somewhere", Marius said exasperated. Éponine's mouth opened slightly with annoyance as her hands began trembling.

"You're possibly the worst thing that's ever happened to me Marius Pontmercy", breathed Eponine unable to believe what was happening.

"That's rich coming from someone who disappeared for 7 years without so much as backwards glance", retorted Marius.

"I had my reasons", said Eponine her voice rising unsteadily.

"Which you never told me".

"You asked once and then never again… you never asked again" replied Eponine trying to steady her voice.

"Don't make excuses Eponine you never give anyone a chance to get close to you, you were the same even when we were children" replied Marius.

"You never wanted to know Marius, not really you had this little perfect world that you lived in, there was no room for reality", replied Eponine frustration building up.

"Why do people keep saying that?" said Marius frustrated.

"Because it's the truth" responded Eponine.

"Excuse, excuses".

"Maybe if _you_ stopped making excuses for _your _behaviour and saw people for who they really are _you _wouldn't make mistakes that hurt people" said Eponine tiredly.

"What mistakes?" asked Marius disbelievingly.

"You gave my information to my… father", said Eponine slowly trying to quell the anger unfolding in her.

"Oh come on don't be mad he wanted to give you a surprise", said Marius jokingly.

"You had no right to tell him anything, if you bothered to ask about my relationship with him, if you cared enough to notice, if you were concerned even a little about the truth, if you thought about me properly for just a second, you wouldn't have done that Marius" replied Eponine her lips beginning to tremble.

"Stop being so dramatic Eponine how bad could it be" Marius replied flippantly Eponine could no longer contain herself.

"This is how bad it can be", said Eponine her voice completely trembling she pulled down her cardigan to reveal the bandaged cuts, and slowly pulled her t-shirt to reveal the horrible blue and purple bruise on her stomach. Marius eyes widened in horror he turned completely to face her staggering forward.

"Dear god! Eponine what happened…" he said his voice faltering.

"This is the result of that family reunion you were so happy to facilitate", replied Eponine coldly.

"Eponine I didn't know…" Marius spluttered unable to comprehend what was happening.

"You never want to know", Eponine said pulling down her shirt and picking up her cardigan putting it back on slowly.

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" he said.

"You never want the person you love to see you at your worst", Eponine said tiredly.

"The person you…wait Eponine do you love me", said Marius confused by her flippant confession.

"I'm in the process of stopping" replied Eponine tears brimming over the top, and streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Eponine", Marius said in almost a whisper.

"My love for you is such a waste Marius… it's a waste", Eponine said unable to look at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't… I didn't" Marius could barely find the words.

"It's okay I think I'm done now with this hopeless dream I think it's time to wake up now," said Eponine staring at the floor

"Eponine I", Marius began again but the words again faded into nothingness.

"Some dreams just aren't meant to be", continued Eponine barely able to keep it together.

"What should I do Eponine? What should I…" started Marius reaching out taking her hand, Eponine pulled her hand out of his almost immediately.

"I'd like you to leave", said Eponine her voice unsteady.

"Eponine I can't just leave like this", said Marius his voice uneasy.

"I need you to go so I can breathe Marius … I can't breathe if you're here so please", said Eponine as her breaths started to catch in her throat. Marius staggered back struck by her words, he'd heard them before, in a trance he staggered past her out the door, the door creaked shut behind him.

Eponine clutched her chest her knees finally buckling, she crumpled to the floor, unable to hold back the cries that emerged from her mouth, loud, pain filled and choking. After she calmed down Eponine found herself in front of Enjolras' door she knocked on the door, a moment later a confused looking Enjolras opened the door. He looked at her his eyes furrowed.

"Why do look so sad Eponine", Enjolras asked Eponine bit her lips fearing if she opened her mouth tears would start falling out again, Enjolras reached out taking her hand he pulled her into the apartment. He pulled her down onto the sofa, he sat down very close to her. Eponine looked up into Enjolras worried brown eyes searching, but for what she didn't know.

"I don't want to fall apart", Eponine said breaking her gaze to stare at her hands.

"I wouldn't let you" Enjolras replied back without hesitating. Eponine looked up again to meet his gaze.

"If you ever have to leave suddenly... if you ever have to disappear don't leave without telling me" Eponine said feeling her eyes watering again.

"Are you asking me not to leave you Eponine" Enjolras asked.

"If you leave I'll never have anywhere to escape to", replied Eponine. Enjolras reached out cupping Éponine's face in his hand looking into those sad brown eyes, his heart beating fast, he leaned in slowly till his face was only millimetres away, Éponine's eye's widened in confusion, and she could feel his warm breath on her lips, her chest tightened.

"Enjolras", said Eponine softly he smiled gently his strawberry locks brushing against her forehead.

"I warned you, what would happen if you asked me not leave you one more time" said Enjolras his voice soft and low. Eponine opened her mouth to reply but didn't get the chance as Enjolras soft lips silenced her, as they pressed against her rosy ones, Enjolras could taste, her salt tears entwined with soft rosiness of Éponine's lips, maybe it was the tiredness, maybe it was the sadness, maybe it was shock, but Eponine didn't pull away immediately. Her lips merged with his, her heart felt like it was going to explode, Enjolras ran his hand through her hair leaning in to deepen the kiss, and Eponine could barely breathe. _What are you doing!_ her mind screamed Eponine snapped back to her senses and pushed Enjolras away jumping out of the seat, her eyes wide with surprise , her cheeks red, her chest uncomfortably tight, her hand flew to her mouth as she staggered, Enjolras stood up, she paced backwards slowly.

"Eponine", he said softly stepping forward.

"Don't!" she shouted turning and running out and not stopping till she was inside her apartment. She closed the door her knees buckling she fell in front of the door clutching her chest, and in the silence of her apartment, one of Enjolras phrases kept floating round and round in her head _I will love more than anyone in this world…if you let me._


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: here's the next instalment enjoy! And reviews and comments always welcome thanks for reading.**

Chapter 9: Avoidance

Tossing and turning in her bed Eponine found it hard to fall asleep, the loud pounding of her heart keeping adrenaline pumping around her body, clutching her chest, it felt like she was coming down with a fever. She sat up erratically and opened the window sitting up on her bed in the dark she ran her slender fingers across her rosy lips. A moment of madness that's all that was Eponine a moment of madness. Lying back on the bed Eponine kept repeating that phrase again and again.

The next morning dressed and ready for work Eponine slightly opened the front door poking her head out she looked for any sign of Enjolras, seeing none she quietly edged out making as little noise as possible. She closed the door softly and half ran down the corridor towards the stairs and out of the apartment.

At work Éponine's mind was in a fuddle she didn't know what she was going to do, with Marius with her father and with Enjolras. Sighing heavily she continued working trying to distract herself from her problems. Later that night tired and immersed in her thoughts Eponine didn't sense the presence walking behind her as she turned the corner into the apartment complex, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Boo!" shouted a man, Eponine screamed turned around bag raised to attack, she slowly lowered her bag, her heart beating at a hundred miles an hour.

"What the hell!...Jesus Christ you scared me" said Eponine glaring at the figure.

"Did I make your heart beat faster", smiled Enjolras leaning forward his hair brushing against her forehead, Éponine's chest tightened she stepped back and promptly turned continuing towards the apartment, Enjolras trailing behind.

"Oh come on Eponine I'm only kidding" Enjolras said as they entered the apartment, Eponine ignored him as she climbed up the stairs, he grabbed her arm.

"Eponine we need to…" Enjolras began Eponine quickly yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"I'm tired Enjolras it's been a long day" she said cutting him off as she continued walking up the last few stairs and down the long corridor. Enjolras was still in tow just as she reached her door he grabbed her arm again, forcefully swivelling her body so that she swerved into his chest in a tight embrace.

"What the hell…le let me go", stuttered Eponine as she struggled against his chest failing to pull away.

"I'm letting you recharge", Enjolras said into Éponine's charcoal locks Eponine stopped struggling momentarily.

"What are you talking about?" asked Eponine in confusion, she couldn't see but she could feel Enjolras smile at her question.

"You said you were tired, so I'm letting you recharge, I'm giving you my energy so just stay like this for a moment" Éponine's hand fell to her side her head resting against Enjolras chest, _his warm, so warm _she thought. Slowly Enjolras pulled away, holding onto her shoulders.

"There's always a place for you in my arms Eponine always", said Enjolras before turning around and walking into his apartment. Eponine slowly turned and walked into hers closing the door, she slowly sat on the sofa running her hand through her hair _nothing I feel nothing _she told herself unconvincingly.

Lying on his bed in his empty apartment feeling nothing but guilt and sadness Marius Pontmercy was at his lowest. How could he have gotten everything so wrong, was he really the worst thing that ever happened to her, was he one of those people who think there're good but actually aren't. Turning over he closed his eyes and emerging from that darkness rose an image of Eponine and her eyes, her sad brown eyes, filled with pain and despair so clear and vivid that Marius opened his eyes frantically trying to dispel the image. Siting up he rubbed his eyes _what am I going to do dear god Eponine…what should I do_ he thought.

Wiping down the tables at work Éponine's mind was clouded with thoughts of Enjolras. She was so engrossed she didn't even notice the blonde figure glide into the bar. Eponine looked up and was surprised to see Cosette smiling softly at her.

"Cosette", said Eponine unsurely walking up to her.

"Hi Eponine …erm can we talk", something in her voice told Eponine it was serious, Eponine looked around nervously for her boss before grabbing Cosette's arm and pulling her to the dark corner of the bar where they sat down.

"I can't stay long Cosette you'll have to be quick" said Eponine.

"I understand … you and me have never really been close Eponine and I guess I've always known it's to do with marius and how you feel about him, I know because our eyes would make contact as we both stared at him… what I want to know, what I need to know is if you still feel the same way", said Cosette expectantly.

"What does it matter what feel when it's you who has Marius' heart" Eponine replied uncomfortably.

"it's not that simple Eponine for 7 years he never once forgot about you… maybe it's just that you never gave him the option of loving you he never considered it, cause he never knew", responded Cosette nervously her eyes darting around frantically.

"I don't understand where this is going Cosette" Eponine said her face crinkling in confusion.

"It's just that I've been given a choice lately, one that involves me leaving and probably never coming back…so I just need a solid reason to stay …I need something solid Eponine" replied Cosette her pale blues boring into Éponine's.

"But what..." started Eponine but before she could finish the door of the bar smashed open.

"Where's my girl where are you Eponine!" shouted the gruff voice of Thénardier. Éponine's heart stopped she stood up slowly.

"Eponine", Cosette asked turning to follow her gaze to Thénardier who stood at the entrance of the bar with a messy beard, a long dark coat and wearing a crooked and sinister smile. Eponine slowly edged forward to meet him Cosette followed.

"What do you want?" Eponine asked coolly trying to stop her hand form trembling.

"Money your old man's in a bit of trouble and he's got no one but his little girl" he said leaning in his foul breath invading her private space.

"I don't have any money to give you" replied Eponine truthfully Thénardier's smile vanished as he reached out and grabbed her hair from the top of her skull he pulled her forward.

"listen to me girly you don't seem to understand how this works I ask for something and you get it for me and we replay this little routine till one of us dies do you understand" he said coldly.

"Let her go" intervened Cosette grabbing his arm but it didn't budge Thénardier turned to look at the blonde.

"well isn't this nice lonely Éponine's got a friend" said her father sarcastically as he used to free arm to give Cosette a shove she staggered back almost falling but she steadied herself hearing commotion the manager came out.

"Leave or I call the cops" said the manger flatly. Thénardier stared at him and sneered he pulled Eponine closer.

"Remember I' not going anywhere my sweet" with these words he violently released her so that Eponine stumbled backwards onto the floor. Thénardier turned and exited the manager walked up to Eponine kneeling down and whispered in her ear.

"Keep your little family dramas out of my bar or I'll have you replaced" said the manger unsympathetically before getting up and walking away. Eponine simply nodded in response as she raised her hand slowly and stroked her head to pat down her dishevelled hair she stood up unsteadily.

"Eponine are you…" began Cosette worriedly.

"I have tables to clear" Eponine cut her off as she began to walk away.

"Eponi…" Cosette began to call out but stopped herself knowing that sometimes you just want people to let you go, Cosette left quietly. Once back in her apartment Cosette began pacing what if he came back and attacked Eponine on the way back from work, what if he was lying in wait at the apartment, _what if_ the worry was driving Cosette mad she thought of calling Marius asking him to escort Eponine but he wasn't talking to her. _Enjolras _she suddenly thought so she called him and told him the general details Enjolras listened quietly, and simply said he understood before hanging up. Cosette was little surprised by his reaction he didn't' get angry he didn't ask question he was calm, deadly calm.

As the bar came to a close Eponine could feel her hand start to tremble, she picked up her bag and slowly stepped out into the darkness where she was greeted unexpectedly by Enjolras. Who was waiting outside he smiled at her waving, she waved back unsurely as she walked up to him.

"Enjolras what are you doing here" she said tiredly albeit genuinely relieved to see him.

"I was passing by and I thought I'd walk you home", he lied still smiling a strained smile.

"Are you okay you seem a little off Enjolras" said Eponine worried about the look in his eyes.

"You make me so angry Eponine", he finally said sighing with frustration as the smile faded.

"Why's that" asked Eponine quietly.

"Because you make it impossible to protect you" he said seriously.

"How do I do that Enjolras", wondered Eponine anxiously.

"You won't let me be anything to you, not a lover or a friend or anything" he said his dark brown eyes immersed in her light brown eyes. He stepped forward leaning in he rested his forehead against hers Eponine didn't move, she didn't flinch, she didn't push him away. So they just stood there foreheads touching only the cool air between them.

"Save me" Eponine said in almost a whisper the tears she'd been holding in all day finally cascading down her cold pale cheeks.

"That was always the plan…I can't control myself when it comes to you and I might end up doing something terrible" replied Enjolras _but it's a price I'm willing to pay__._


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here's the next instalment thank you for reading and enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Misunderstanding

Eponine pulled back wide eyed and looked up at Enjolras her chest was no longer tight it was beating heavily, she bit her lips _what now Eponine _her mind asked.

"That sounded a little scary" Eponine said softly drying her tears.

"Did it" Enjolras asked rubbing his temple.

"It sounded like you were saying goodbye", Eponine said looking off to the side.

"I'm not going anywhere… I'm your shelter I can't leave you out in cold now can I ..." replied Enjolras, Eponine turned to look at him, a frown forming on her face.

"I'm caught in the middle and I' feeling just a little lost… and honestly I don't know what you mean to me", said Eponine truthfully.

"You'll tell me when you find out won't you", Enjolras said smiling softly as he ruffled her hair Eponine grabbed his hand pulling it away, holding it firmly.

"I will", she said seriously gazing into his eyes, he smiled and cleared his throat to stop his heart from completely stopping.

"Let's got home", he said, Eponine nodded and they faded into the cold night air standing close together for warmth.

Knocking on the door to Marius' apartment Cosette was ready to confront her messy love life, the door opened slowly sanding behind was Marius looking scruffy , his hair was dishevelled, a five clock shadow was emerging from his face, he was wearing an old t-shirt and sweat pants, he looked up at Cosette through groggy eyes.

"Christ Marius what the hell happened?", asked Cosette walking in pushing the door shut behind her, the apartment was messy Cosette stepped over empty cans and scrunched up pieces of paper , Marius slumped on the sofa , Cosette sat on the armchair to the side.

"What do you want Cosette" asked Marius's with a strained voice.

"I want to talk…we have to talk", said Cosette determinedly.

"We've been here before what's there left to say Cosette", said Marius his weary hazel eyes turning to meets Cosette's.

"There's so much left to say…last time things… words didn't come out right", Cosette began twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"What exactly are you getting at Cosette", said Marius rubbing his temple tiredly.

"My heart and head aren't in solid place right now… it's why I wanted to know if you're love was genuine, I need it to be real so that I don't feel like I'm simply floating, I wanted your love to root me" she said sighing.

"It's not supposed to be so complicated with you Cosette..." said Marius more to himself than to Cosette.

"Marius I just need to feel like you truly care", explained Cosette.

"Why …Because your hearts so goddamn precious it needs to be treated delicately" replied Marius frustration clear in his voice.

"That's not what I'm getting at I'm just saying that..." Cosette began bewildered by his tone.

"What Cosette what exactly are you saying then!" said Marius his voicing rising violently

"Marius please stop", Cosette pleaded.

"What do you want from me ... you want me to recognise that your damaged fine your damaged Cosette satisfied?" sneered Marius his eyebrow twitching in anger.

"Marius why are you…." Cosette began but trailed off unsure why things had escalated this quickly.

"This is what you wanted right for me to recognise how bloody broken you are Cosette ", said Marius coldly standing up, Cosette slowly stood her pale blue eyes glossing over with tears her fingers digging painfully into the side of her arm.

"I'm trying to hold onto you" she replied shakily.

"I guess I should feel privileged to have the daughter of a prostitute and ex-con hold on to me" Marius spat out the next thing he felt was the impact of Cosette's tiny hand as it collided with his cheeks. Cosette's face was laced with so much hurt, tears rolled down her face as she steadied herself.

"Even even if the whole world turned against me I didn't think you would..." stuttered Cosette through tears as she pushed past Marius he didn't watch her leave all he herd was the door slamming shut behind her.

Marius stood still not moving an inch, _I should go after her, I should stop her, I didn't mean it, it's a shame to let her walk away I should…_ he thought but he didn't. A few minutes after she's gone his legs gave up on him he crumpled to the ground his head lolled back as he started to laugh in disbelief warm tears rolling down his cheeks.

It had been three days since the café incident Eponine walked around the bar nervously, he was coming but when, was he tormenting her, letting her sweat it out, was he planning on destroying her. Thankfully Enjolras had been coincidently passing by every night for the last three nights to walk her home, and this somehow soothed Éponine's heart. It had been over a week and a half since she'd spoken to Marius and she wondered if she'd been too harsh. Swiping down the last tables Eponine got ready to leave, she walked out Enjolras wasn't there yet she stood and waited she felt a hand on her shoulders she smiled turning round, her smile vanished.

"Marius", she said quietly she looked over him he looked scruffy and tired.

"Eponine" he said his voice weak.

"What's wrong", Eponine asked genuinely worried.

"Everything wrong… everything's wrong I'm messing everything up" said Marius avoiding her eyes.

"Look Marius…" Eponine started when Marius suddenly grabbed the sides of her arms and looked into her eyes pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Eponine… I'm sorry forgive me" he said Eponine looked into those sad hazel eyes and sighed.

"It's okay Marius there's nothing to forgive between friends", Eponine said softly hearing his own words being reused, Marius felt his legs weaken as he crumpled, falling to the pavement he pulled Eponine whose arms he was still grasping tightly, down with him. They remained on the floor for second when Eponine felt warm tears fall onto her hands.

"Marius are you okay", Eponine asked worriedly she'd never seen Marius Pontmercy in this state, in all the years she'd know him he's never been as vulnerable as he was at that moment.

"I'm falling apart Eponine", replied Marius his voice week, he looked up at Eponine, starring into luminous hazel eyes full of so much pain and loss, Eponine breathed heavily searching for the words to comfort him.

"We all fall at some point but knowing you'll be up in no time", Eponine said softly, Marius absorbed Eponine words transfixed by the soft comforting smile hanging on her rosy lips. While they had their moment Enjolras was running, hopping Eponine hadn't left yet, turning the corning Enjolras came out onto the open square in front of the bar, what lay in front him was the image of Eponine and Marius on a heap on the floor staring intently at each other. Enjolras staggered back behind the wall and the corner he'd just emerged from, he was out of sight but he could see everything.

Letting go of her shoulders Marius reached out with a free hand and cupped Éponine's face, Éponine's eyes widen in surprise. Staring at her under the moonlight the light dancing on her long charcoal locks, her long lashes framing a pair of large brown eyes , and then those rosy lips, Marius Pontmercy was suddenly struck for the first time in his life by Éponine's beauty.

"I see you Eponine", he said softly leaning in tears still clinging to his face, and Eponine was frozen by his words.

"Mari..." she began but then cold lips leaned into hers, a kiss mixed with tears, the cold and confusion. She didn't pull away straight away, as Enjolras watched the kiss he turned away leaning against the wall closing his eyes he felt warm tears trickling down his cheeks he turned back the way he came and disappeared into the cold night. He left too soon because he didn't see Eponine push Marius away as her mind suddenly becoming flooded with Enjolras' face.

"I thought this was what you wanted", asked Marius in confusion.

"I don't know what happened with you and Cosette…but I won't be her substitute Marius", Eponine said standing up shakily Marius stood up slowly.

"I'm sorry...I don't know", Marius began, wondering why he was continuously making things worse.

"You should go home", Eponine said softly.

"Eponine… I'm" began Marius.

"I know Marius I know", said Eponine cutting him off, Marius called for a taxi and 10 minutes later he was driving away from Eponine, who remained in the middle of the square standing alone.

Eponine sighed relived that Enjolras hadn't been there to see her little indiscretion, she looked around wondering why he was so late. It was cold Eponine rubbed her hands together, every rustle and creak received Éponine's attention as she swerved quickly and excitedly thinking it was Enjolras, it never was. She waited and waited, she even tried calling but his phone was turned off. An hour had passed she was still waiting, the sky darkened she felt a drop land on her cheek she looked up _please don't _she asked but nothing was going right tonight, the skies opened up and poured down. Still she remained waiting in, the cold, wet, night it was now close to 2 in the morning _go home_ her head told her and finally she listened.

Around 2:30 Eponine finally made it back to the apartment soaked from head to toe shivering , sneezing all the way up the stairs her hands were shaking so much she could barely turn the key. Once in her apartment she quickly stripped and got into warm pj's under her warm covers, her mind started to process that night's events. She thought of Marius, of the kiss and then of Enjolras about how she had waited in the rain and the cold for him, for hours and then her own words echoed around her dark room _ I'm caught in the middle …I guess I'm not anymore Enjolras ._


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: thank you for your continued support comments and reviews are always welcome and please enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Letting go

The winter sunlight streamed through the small hazy windows by Éponine's bed, as she lay staring up at the ceiling feeling a little lost but mostly scared. There had been a shift in her heart and she wasn't sure what she was going to do about it. The loud rumbling of her stomach snapped her out of her little trance, she staggered to the fridge and opened it, there was nothing inside, and she sighed knowingly. 15 minutes later she was dressed, she stepped out and slowly walked to Enjolras' apartment gently she knocked, a few seconds later a dishevelled Enjolras came to the door rubbing his eyes, pushing his strawberry blonde locks out of the way his eyes, settled on Eponine. Her heart began beating erratically.

"Ha...hi en...jorlas", Eponine voice came out strangled and a little high pitched.

"Hey Eponine what is it", asked Enjolras his voice sounding a little strange. Eponine cleared her throat and tried again.

"I'm doing erm a bit of shopping and I'm just wondering if you needed anything...because you know you eat and so do I and I need food...to eat …so I thought you might need food to eat and erm", Eponine mumbled incoherently.

"I'm good, I have food", he said a little confused by her rambling.

"Right that's good ...it's good to have food", Eponine finished biting her lips, there was awkward pause.

"Anything else", said Enjolras.

"No …okay bye", said Eponine turning to walk away quickly she slowed down once she herd Enjolras door shut. Stopping at the top of the stairs she reflected on the encounter, _did I just have stroke in middle of speaking _sighed Eponine shuddering with embarrassment.

Sitting back on the sofa Enjolras leaned back and calmed his breathing the weight on his heart threatening to suffocate him. Enjolras closed his eyes no sooner his mind became flooded with visions of Eponine and Marius kissing, he opened his eyes hastily _breathe _he told himself _you always knew it was him what did you expect_ but… _I can't just give can I_ Enjolras breathed heavily, thinking maybe it was best to keep Eponine at a distance for a little while.

Feeling like death Marius arose from his drunken slumber, this was becoming an unattractive habit, stumbling to the mirror, he splashed his face with cold water and stared back at the tired dishevelled mess, who stared back blankly. He rubbed his eyes wearily the repressed visions of last night's kiss and rejection swirling around his mind, he traced his mouth remembering Éponine's rosy lips, he sighed, _it didn't mean anything I was drunk _he told himself. But it would be nice to have Eponine in my life again...as a friend, definitely as a friend.

As Eponine cooked lunch her mind was completely distracted by thoughts of Enjolras. Pacing around her apartment Eponine fidgeted nervously walking up to the door of her apartment and then walking way, she wondered why it was so hard to just walk out and knock on his door. She replayed this little routine till it was time to head to work listlessly she grabbed her bag and left. Eponine stood facing Enjolras' door for a short while before sighing heavily and continuing down the corridor, and then the stairs. As she got to the bottom, the front door opened and Enjolras emerged out of the cold, Éponine's breath caught, she wasn't prepared.

"En... Enjolras", Eponine stuttered he looked up at her.

"Hi Eponine", he said his voice strangely monotone as he edged past her to reach the stairs, Eponine grabbed his arm before he could ascend.

"Did you have a good day", she asked softly calming herself, her little hands still holding onto his coat sleeves. He looked down at her and sighed tiredly his cold hands pushed her hands off his sleeve.

"I'm kind of tired I'll see you later", he said turning and walking up the stairs never once looking back. Eponine watched his retreating back feeling sad. Turning around to face the door her small hands grasped her bag tightly till her knuckles were white. Something was wrong, she was sure of it, he didn't ruffle her hair, stroke her face, hug her, no contact at all, no words of encouragement or reproach, not even a smile, a feeling of dread started looming over Éponine's heart, she brushed it away quickly and headed to work.

Cosette was spiralling into a deep dark hole, from which she might never resurface, this wasn't the first time. Marius' words stabbed her everywhere, in her sides, in her chest, and in her back. She remembered a time when all Marius' words were soft, kind and loving, there was a time before it all went wrong. _Where's your spirit gone Cosette _a quiet voice in her heart asked _it's broken…utterly broken _she replied.

As work came to an end Eponine fidgeted nervously wondering if Enjolras would turn up today picking up her bag, she burst out onto the square excitedly and waited. A half an hour later she was still waiting, _you can't do this again _her mind interjected and no she couldn't as she started to walk away a hand on her shoulder swung her around, she smiled as she turned.

"Enj… Marius", she began but corrected herself, her smile vanishing, Marius had cleaned himself up, he'd shaved, was wearing clean clothes, he'd brushed his hair and he didn't smell of booze.

"I'm a little hurt...you pretty smile seems to vanish every time you see me", said Marius half-jokingly, half hurt.

"Sorry I'm just tired", lied Eponine as she stared at the man she once loved more life itself.

"Do you mind if we talk Eponine I have lots of things to say to you", the serious look in Marius' eyes told her this wasn't a conversation she could avoid having. Eponine sighed tiredly looking around the square for Enjolras one last time but there was no sign, so she quietly led Marius to a late night café around the corner. Unbeknownst to them Enjolras had come, but he remained hidden in his corner cursing his heart for bringing him there, and thanking his head for leading him away.

Eponine and Marius sat opposite each other by the window in dimly lit café, they sat in a strange silence for a while, that Marius broke.

"when were young , you were closer to me then my own family Eponine, we made so many promises, but mostly that whatever happened we'd stay together", said Marius searching Éponine's eyes for something.

"And I broke those promises", Eponine responded frowning uncomfortably.

"No that's where you're wrong… I broke those promises as soon as I said them, you were right I was never really there for you , I never ever saw when you were suffering, I pretended not to see the way you looked at me… I never once made things easy for you not once", Marius replied.

"Where is this coming from Marius", asked Eponine confused.

"I don't want to run away anymore, I'm planning on facing things, on one by one, starting by repairing our relationship", Marius responded seriously Eponine looked deeply into those hazel eyes , something was different.

"And how are we going to do that", asked Eponine curiously.

"Can we start by trying to be friends again", Marius asked nervously offering her his outstretched hands. Eponine looked at his outstretched hand and then his eyes and she decided.

"We can try", she replied finally smiling softly as she entwined her tiny hand around Marius'. Marius sighed with relief smiling at her, she let go of his hands and leaned back in her chair.

"What now?" asked Marius, Eponine stood up picking up her bag.

"Now I need to go home it's late", she replied Marius stood and they left the café.

"I'll take you home" he said.

"There's no ne…" she began but was cut off.

"Yes there is, as your strong male friend It is my duty to accompany my innocent female friend to the safety of her home", declared Marius dramatically as he bowed, Eponine laughed slightly as she remembered Enjolras amateur dramatics.

"You're a goofball Marius Pontmercy", Eponine said as they made their way back to her apartment.

The following day in the wake of her reconciliation with Marius, Eponine was planning on hanging out with him before work, but first she needed to talk to Enjolras. Knocking on his door, Éponine's heart began thudding loudly again, she ignored it she needed to know what had happened to make him so distant. The door opened slowly Enjolras' brown eyes stared back at her blankly.

"What is it", he asked coolly, Eponine stared at him for a second in a trance _breathe Eponine _she told herself.

"I just wanted to talk", she began her voice quieter then she would've liked.

"Well we're talking right now aren't we what do you want" retorted Enjolras uncharacteristically.

"I want to know what happened, you've been a little distant lately and I'm just wondering if something's wrong" Eponine asked worriedly. Enjolras sighed wearily.

"You can't expect me to be happy and …goofy all the time, it's tiring", he said simply.

"I don't expect you...it's just...it's just you've been acting so differently", she said biting her lips.

"I told you I'm tired" he repeated emotionlessly.

"What's making you so tired", asked Eponine unsatisfied with his response.

"You", he said simply, Éponine's heart stopped and then it restarted, beating irregularly.

"I make you tired", said Eponine slowly the feeling of dread overwhelming her heart.

"You're exhausting", he said simply.

"I don't understand", said Eponine feeling uncomfortable.

"You were right, I was playing a game, I was messing around, I was taking you for a ride", Enjolras replied.

"I don't believe you, after everything we've been through, after everything you've said to me…"Eponine said her large brown eyes glossing over with premature tears.

"None of that matters, you don't matter anymore… Eponine", Enjolras continued his voice growing colder by the second. Éponine's mind was blur she couldn't understand what was happening.

"You love me", Eponine found herself saying more to herself than to anyone.

"Maybe I loved you…or maybe I just liked the sound", he replied flippantly Eponine looked at him her bottom lip started to tremble as she stood staring at him in disbelief.

"So you're telling me you've had a change of heart", asked Eponine on the verge of a break down.

"I made a mistake… good thing you didn't fall for me", he said jokingly closing the door in Éponine's face. Eponine staggered back trembling, she walked down the corridor, down the stairs and out of the apartment. Marius was waiting for her, he walked up happily to greet her.

"Eponine…" he began and then he saw her pale face, her trembling hands and her glossy eyes, Eponine looked up at Marius and staggered forward clutching her chest, she heaved her breathing becoming unsteady and the tears finally brimming over the stop.

"Wha...wha...what sh..should I do now", she said between painful breaths, she felt like she was suffocating, Marius enveloped her in a tender embrace as she broke down in his arms.

Enjolras watched from the window his hands pressed against the glass _you're getting the love you've always wanted Eponine I'm happy for you… and yet I miss you already._


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm feeling good about where this is headed, and I've got a clear idea of how everything ends, so I hope you keep reading to find out, thanks for comments and reviews there're always welcome and enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Salvation

After what seemed like an eternity for Eponine her heart finally settled down, her tears had dried, her hands had stopped shaking, her heart felt cold, she stood silently her head resting against Marius' chest.

"Eponine what's going on", asked Marius softly, Eponine pulled away and smiled sadly.

"A misunderstanding", Eponine said her eyes darting around unfocused, eventually resting on her feet.

"Do you want to tell me about it", Marius inquired cautiously Eponine looked up at him.

"Once I figure it out I will", replied Eponine her voice weak and still shaky. Marius put his arms around her shoulders and smiled brightly.

"Let's go, we have a playdate remember I'll cheer you right up", said Marius determinedly as he dragged Eponine to his car, the nostalgia of their youth hanging in the cloudy air above them.

Once at Marius' apartment, he made her one of his famous marshmallow hot chocolates, which he used to make for her as child. Eponine sipped it quietly not really saying anything, Marius had planned on playing board games but the mood told him that wouldn't be a good idea. So instead he put in a movie, when they were kids they would re-watch the same movies over and over again eventually they'd mute the volume and make up their own dialogue. Marius glanced over at Eponine who sat there a little listlessly and he sighed this wasn't a great start. Feeling tired and little drowsy Eponine fell asleep her head lolled till it rested on Marius' shoulder. Marius turned sideways slowly and stroked Éponine's long charcoal locks, becoming transfixed by her rosy lips, he shook his head,_ snap out of it_ he told himself before moving Éponine's head so that it rested on the sofa arm.

Marius work her up a couple of hours later, he didn't want her to be late for work she rose up slowly rubbing her eyes.

"Marius…Oh my god I fell asleep", she said feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay no harm done…I only woke you up so won't be late for work." he said softly Eponine took out her phone and jumped erratically grabbing her bag and running towards the door she turned around at the last second.

"Sorry about this ...this wasn't the best start to our friendship I'll make it up to you I swear" Eponine said sheepishly as she continued to leave.

"It's okay we have time…" Marius replied his voice fading as Eponine disappeared round the corner, he closed the door slowly.

Stepping out of the airport breathing in the cold air, Jean Valjean strode to the black SUV waiting to take him to his daughter. He stared out the window as the car ate up the scenery, he suddenly felt very tired, very old and very sorry. He was glad he had people keep an eye on Eponine, he wasn't going to let her retreat back to the broken person she became when Fantine died, he wasn't going to let that happen. Taking a deep breath Jean Valjean knocked on the door of the apartment, there was a short pause and then the door opened and behind it stood a shell of human being. Cosette's blonde curls looked dull hanging limply from her head, they framed her pale drawn face, and she seemed smaller, staring up with lost pale blue eyes, Cosette smiled softly.

"Dad what are you doing here", she asked her voice weak, Jean Valjean sighed heavily wondering if he'd arrived too late.

"I missed my little girl", he replied softly pulling her into a hug. Cosette stayed in the embrace for while _he's the only man I can rely on _she thought _the only one._

Tired and weary Eponine slowly made her way back to the apartment dread slowly worming its way into her heart, growing the closer she got. She stood in the doorway looking up at the long stairway, she felt so small, slowly she ascended, and her heart was beating so quickly, and then she was in the corridor which suddenly seemed to get longer. At the door her hands were shaking so much she could barely get the key in, finally in her apartment Eponine dropped her bag on the floor and headed to her room, she opened her wardrobe kneeled down, and pulled out a bag she opened it pulling out the red scarf Enjolras had given her. Sitting alone in her cold apartment hugging the red scarf Eponine suddenly felt very empty.

Staring at a blank TV Marius kept thinking about Eponine he was worried about her, she looked so sad when she left, he sighed as he got up to go to bed, there was a knock at the door. It's late who could it be, maybe Eponine he thought as, he walked quickly and opened the door, standing in front of him was the daunting figure of Jean Valjean.

"Mr Valjean", said Marius completely surprised, Valjean pushed past him and went and sat in the armchair, looking very imposing, and he looked up at Marius and indicated the seat to his side. Marius closed the door slowly and went to sit down.

"I never thought I would need to have this kind of conversation with you Marius", said Valjean gravely.

"I don't understand what's going on right now…you turn up in the middl-"

"Cosette, what happened to Cosette", Valjean interrupted, Marius blinked uncomfortably.

"Nothing we just had a slight falling out" said Marius solemnly.

"That's not what it looks like…The state Cosette is in…you should've known better", said Valjean trying to calm himself down.

"I don't know what you want me to say" replied Marius a strange feeling of guilt looming over him.

"I entrusted my daughter to you and I come back to find her nothing more than a shell of a human being Marius" continued Valjean.

"I don't know…" started Marius but the words faded into nothingness.

"I left her to you because I always saw love in your eyes for Cosette but I guess I was wrong, from now on stay away from her" said Valjean standing up to leave. Marius remained seated not moving until he herd the door shut , he should've said more, should've explained, should've protested but again he did nothing.

During the following few days everyone remained in their own lonely universe, Marius stayed in his apartment alone, Eponine went to work and came home alone, and Enjolras was working in the penthouse alone. No one was feeling good except perhaps Cosette, who seemed to have been revived by the appearance of her father Jean Valjean.

It was a lazy Sunday and Eponine was lying on her bed wrapped up with thoughts of Enjolras, she missed him so much. There was a knock on the door she got up tiredly and slowly opened it and was surprised to find a beaming Cosette standing there basket in hand.

"Hey Eponine", she said happily as she brushed past her into the apartment. Eponine closed the door slowly in confusion.

"Hi Cosette is something the matter", Eponine asked unsurely.

"lots of things…but that's not why I'm here, I'm here to hang out", she said calmly sitting down on the sofa Eponine walked and stood over her arms folded in confusion, Cosette looked up to meet the probing gaze and smiled awkwardly.

"I brought food and alcohol", responded Cosette lifting a bottle out of the basket Eponine looked at the bottle and shrugged sitting down next to Cosette what the hell had she got to lose.

Strangely there was nothing awkward about hanging out with Cosette, they talked about general stuff, TV shows, music, the difference between the city and countryside. Nibbling away at the snacks and sipping away at the wine, it was nice. There was a strange pause after a long conversation comparing their favourite artists.

"I'm leaving …my father's here and when he leaves I'm going with him", Cosette said in the silence. Eponine sat up.

"Leaving to go on holiday…to visit family…but coming back right", said Eponine searching Cosette's eyes, Cosette's sad smile told Eponine all she needed to know.

"I'm running away", breathed Cosette.

"Does Marius know", asked Eponine worriedly.

"He doesn't care…anymore", said Cosette sadly Eponine didn't know how to reply.

"I'm sorry Cosette", said Eponine not really sure what she was saying sorry for, it just seemed like the right thing to say. Cosette laid back on the sofa turning to the side, she stroked the red scarf hanging on the sofa.

"This is nice", she said changing the subject Eponine followed her gaze to the scarf, Eponine reached out and gently grabbed it looking at miserably.

"Enjolras gave it to me", Eponine said smiling sadly, and Cosette glanced at Eponine and recognized the sad smile.

"He must have asked for something in return he always does", said Cosette watching Eponine carefully, Eponine frowned at the comment, then smiled remembering something.

"Enjolras is kind, his warm, he always did things for me, when I never gave him a reason to, he can be really goofy at times, but his serious about important things and he sees me… and I miss him", said Eponine suddenly feeling really sad, Cosette sat up realising something.

"Eponine do you like Enjolras?" Cosette asked staring curiously at the sad brunette. Eponine looked up at her, her large brown eyes glossing over with sadness, there was long pause.

"I do", Eponine replied, finally admitting it out loud.

"And Enjolras does he" Cosette began cautiously.

"He did but then…he had a change of heart", responded Eponine in a slight trance Cosette thought for a little while.

"Have you told him", she asked.

"He didn't give me the chance", replied Eponine.

"You need to tell him right now" said Cosette grabbing Éponine's arm and pulling her up.

"What are you talking about…?" said Eponine trying pull out of the grasp.

"You're giving up before you've even tried Eponine, if you can live without him , if this is just a fleeting crush then fine, but if it's not you owe it to yourself to at least find out right", Cosette said , Eponine could feel the words were not just meant for her benefit, she thought about and decided.

"Okay… better now than never I guess", she said unsurely. Cosette smiled Eponine walked up to Enjolras' apartment, Cosette hid behind Éponine's door keeping it slightly ajar so she could hear. Eponine knocked on Enjolras' door, her heart in her hand, the door opened Enjolras stared back at her in surprise.

"What is it now", he said tiredly.

"There's something I need you to know", Eponine said calmly.

"What", he said impatiently.

"I'm here to confess", she said looking at him carefully he frowned.

"I don't want here it...because it doesn't matter", he began.

"I still have to say it", Eponine continued.

"What part of I don't care is so hard to understand, anything to do with you is meaningless", he continued coolly Eponine could feel tears rising in her eyes she swallowed them down.

"It has to be you Enjolras, I've decided on you", Eponine said trembling, staring at him, and he flinched as if the words had physically attacked him.

"Well for me it doesn't have to be you", he said as he started close the door, Eponine stuck her hand out forcefully keeping the door open.

"Then prove it", she said unsteadily.

"What", he asked confused.

"That I mean nothing to you", continued Eponine.

"What are yon talking about?" he asked.

"Kiss me before you go", Eponine said, Enjolras breathed out uncomfortably staring into those beautiful luminous brown eyes.

"Why would I do that" he said clearing his throat.

"Kiss me and if you still feel nothing...I'll back off" she said.

"I already feel nothing" he said avoiding her eyes, Eponine reached out grabbing his arm and pulling him forward so that their faces were centimetres apart. His breath caught in his throat , his heart beating wildly, his eyes flickering over her rosy lips and then back up to gaze into the depth of her large brown eyes.

"Kiss me", she repeated.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: here's the next instalment hope you enjoy and thanks for your comments and reviews!**

Chapter 13: Truths

Enjolras gulped, his heart beating rapidly, Eponine's soft hand which was wrapped around his exposed arm burned with a heat that resonated in the depth of his soul. You can't kiss her, he told himself, you'll lose yourself in the moment. Eponine stared at him expectantly not wanting to make the first move.

"Well isn't this adorable", said a gruff voice at the end of the corridor. Hearing that distinct voice, made Eponine drop her arm, she turned slowly to face a ghost who refused to stay in the past. Enjolras turned and followed Éponine's gaze to the dishevelled figure making his way down the corridor slowly. Eponine staggered back till she was standing in the middle of the corridor, recognising the voice Cosette opened the door and stepped out. Thénardier looked at the three young people staring at him, their faces contorted with, disgust, pain and confusion and he laughed.

"What are you doing here", Eponine asked finding her voice, he was now directly in front of her.

"I've come to collect what's mine", he said referring to money Eponine frowned, turned slowly and walked into her apartment,and Thénardier leaned against her apartment door waiting. Cosette stepped back into the apartment not wanting to be near him. Reaching into her purse Eponine pulled out some notes walking to the door where he stood, she threw the cash on the floor.

"That's all I have right now. Take it and leave", Eponine said coldly, Thénardier stared at the notes at his feet, his mouth started to twitch. Enjolras watched carefully not sure what was going on, why was Cosette there and who was this man, with the bad vibe.

"Are you showing of because you're friends are around", came a low reply through greeted teeth, Eponine opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped when a large hand came down hard impacting with her small cheek , the force and the surprise of its arrival sent Eponine to the ground, a clear hand print on her face. Cosette's watched in horror as Eponine crumpled to floor, a split second later Enjolras clenched fist flew connecting with Thénardier's jaw, he staggered back tasting blood, which tripped from the side of his mouth.

"You touch her again and I'll kill you", Enjolras said, his eyes narrowed, his fist still clenched. Thénardier's wiped the blood from his mouth and chuckled sinisterly.

"It's not that easy to kill a man", said Thénardier's as he launched at Enjolras his fist aiming for his face, Enjolras dodged in time letting the fist slice the air, he countered and kicked Thénardier in the stomach, who toppled forward falling at Enjolras' feet, Enjolras looked down. Just then Thénardier grabbed Enjolras leg and forcefully pulled, Enjolras landed on his back hitting his head. He then jumped on top of him resting his full body on his hip, making it hard to move, he threw punches at Enjolras' face who brought his arms up in defence, as he struggled to move. Still on the floor Eponine slowly looked over, and was snapped out of her trance by the sight, leaping to her feet, she ran to Enjolras' rescue using the full force of her body knocking Thénardier off Enjolras. Enjolras face was bleeding. Thénardier turned to glare at Eponine he grabbed her by the throat lifting up her tiny frame as he stood gripping tightly , Eponine thrashed in his grasp her tiny fist hitting his hands, he was cutting of her oxygen, Cosette ran over and kicked his shins hard , his grasp loosened Eponine managed to wrangle free, bending over gasping for air.

"The…the police are on their way" muttered Cosette who'd called as soon as the fight had started. His eyes narrowed, grabbing her by the collar. Enjolras had finally managed to get to his feet, his legs shaky, his vision blurry and unfocused, the concussion he got when he was pulled to the ground was having an effect. He stumbled forward grabbing Thénardier's hand which was grasping Cosette he gripped hard Thénardier released Cosette who stumbled backwards. using his free hand he punched Thénardier, who only staggered and swiftly countered by jabbing Enjolras in the face twice, Enjolras staggered back his knee giving away he kneeled , blinking trying to focus, taking advantage, Thénardier a kicked his chest, Enjolras fell back completely. Thénardier turned his gaze to Eponine who was staring at Enjolras in horror, she stumbled forward right into Thénardier's way.

"You little boyfriend wasn't that much after all", chuckled Thénardier grabbing Eponine by the collar.

"You're sick….the wrong parent died", said Eponine shakily, Thénardier's eyes narrowed as he shoved her back she fell to the floor.

"You're pathetic", Thénardier spat out in reply, Eponine started laughing crudely.

"If I'm pathetic then what the hell are you...?" Said Eponine laughing dryly.

"What", asked Thénardier his mouth twitching.

"You're a loser, a coward, a man in name only, a worthless piece of nothing", continued Eponine.

"Don't try me girl", said Thénardier visibly shaking with anger.

"You were born miserable, and you'll die miserable because you're nothing" Eponine said staring up defiantly.

"Shut your mouth you little bitch", Thénardier growled dangerously.

"No wonder mum passed away so quickly, because the idea of spending a lifetime with a lowly subhuman as yourself, dear daddy would drive anyone to an early grave", Eponine spat out coldly, her final words caused something to snap in Thénardier, because without warning he grabbed one of Éponine's wooden chairs he raised it up and brought it down, Eponine closed her eyes waiting for impact. It didn't come, she herd the breaking of the chair, and then felt the weight of warm body collapse on her. She opened her eyes to find Enjolras draped over her, unconscious his head bleeding, her heart stopped, Cosette screamed, Thénardier staggered back in shock, slowly Eponine pushed his body of her and sat staring at Enjolras' unconscious form. Cosette's knees buckled as she collapsed to the ground, police sirens sounded in the distance, hearing them Thénardier, staggered out of the apartment.

"En...Enjolras", Eponine said softly, gently nudging his chest with her trembling hands, he didn't move.

"I'll… I'll call an ambulance", said Cosette shakily.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry", Eponine said as tears streamed down her face, her hands glided over the cuts in his face and the bruises on his arms, her whole body shaking, as the full impact of his state dawned on her.

"Oh god…. Please…please be okay", she breathed through gulps of tears, laying her head on his chest "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me…please don't leave me…don't leave me", Eponine continued heaving, as she lay on his chest.

The following hours was a blur for the Eponine, the police came first, and then the ambulance and a short while later the landlord. Cosette did all the talking to the police, to the landlord and ambulance, Eponine never once left Enjolras' side all the way to the ambulance and in the hospital, where Cosette held her back so the doctors could look after him. Eponine refused treatment, sitting outside the exam room waiting, _it's all my fault. It's all my fault, _was the only thinggoing round and round in her head. Finally the door to the room opened and the doctor came out, Eponine stood.

"How is he", she asked quietly her hands trembling.

"It looked a lot worse than it was, he sustained three rib fractures, he has a broken wrist, he suffered heavy bruising to his back, multiple facial lacerations and mild head trauma… what I'm trying to say is as far as we can tell at the moment he should make a full recovery, I say should because we have to keep an eye on his head trauma", said the doctor, Eponine slowly absorbed the information about his multiple injuries, she bit her lip and she sighed

"Is he awake… can I see him", Eponine asked.

"He has regained consciousness but he will be quite drowsy , for a couple hours so keep it short he needs plenty of rest" said the doctor, opening the door to the room, Eponine simply nodded, she noticed Cosette wasn't following she turned to look at her.

"I'm sure you want to see him alone for now", said Cosette smiling softly, Eponine nodded she braced herself and walked in. Enjolras was lying on the bed a bandage around his head, there was a bandage going across his back, and around his wrist, Eponine glanced over his cuts, sensing a presence Enjolras eyes fluttered opened and looked over and smiled, Eponine walked forward standing over him, she could feel the tears rising again.

"Eponine", Enjolras said softly his voice sounded weak, Eponine gulped feeling the tears flow again.

"I'm sorry", she breathed through the tears, Enjolras reached out with his undamaged hand and wiped the tears away with his slender fingers.

"Please don't cry… you'll make me feel sad", he said Eponine gazed into his dark brown eyes, and she felt her bottom lip start to tremble, seeing her distress, Enjolras slowly and painfully sat up.

"You shouldn't move,", Eponine said worriedly, Enjolras grabbed her arm gently and pulled her down onto the bed and leaned in close using his injured hand to centre her face and with the other he wiped the tears away.

"What would make you happy Eponine what is it you want", Enjolras asked softly.

"I want your love Enjolras…because you have mine", replied Eponine staring deeply into dark brown eyes, Enjolras paused, his heart thudding uncontrollably, he leaned in closer, and gently pressed his lips against Éponine's forehead, her heart rate shot up, he pulled away slowly.

"You always had it Eponine and you'll always have my love even if I lose yours", Enjolras smiled, he moved back and grimaced at the pain in his side, Eponine frowned.

"Please like back down I can see you're in pain", said Eponine pushing him back down on the bed, Enjolras pulled her down with him.

"I'll feel less pain if you lie with me", he said playfully, waiting for reproach but it did not come, instead Eponine swung her feet onto the bed and lay down resting her head against his chest.

"You'll never lose my love, Marius might have been my first love, but I plan on making you my last", said Eponine her ears pressed against his chest, she herd the rise in his heartbeat.

"Careful Eponine you might give me a heart attack", Enjolras said softly his eyes slowly closing as the drugs started to kick in.

Sitting in the hospital café, Cosette smiled happily seeing her father walking towards her, his face contorted with worry.

"Cosette, what hell happened, are you okay, are you friends okay, when we spoke all I herd was police and attacker and I assumed the worse", said a flustered Jean Valjean as he fervently checked her for injuries before letting her sit down.

"I'm okay dad, I'm not the one who got hurt", said Cosette breathing heavily running her hand through her hair.

"What happened, tell me slowly and don't leave anything out", he asked. And she did tell him everything, she started from the beginning of what she knew of Éponine's dad from their childhood and continued from there, Valjean listened intently and when she'd finished he leaned back.

"Poor girl", he said wearily.

"She is dad so you have to help her", said Cosette.

"And what makes you think I can", asked Valjean curiously.

"You're Jean Valjean your good at saving people", Cosette said seriously. After their conversation Cosette went back to find the room, she needed to see for herself if Enjolras was okay.

Standing in the hospital car park Jean Valjean pulled out his phone and called, the recipient answered.

"There's something I need you to take care of discreetly", said Jean Valjean coolly.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: thank you for your continued interest, the end is neigh, not long now I've really enjoyed writing this, thank you for your reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Choices

Slowly Eponine made a call to Marius, Enjolras was his best friend after all, and he needed to know. 20 minutes later a sweaty and tired Marius arrived at the hospital.

"Is he okay", Marius asked Eponine, the guilt threatening to overwhelm his heart.

"He will be", Eponine said reassuringly, stepping forward Marius wrapped his arms around Eponine, who was a little taken back by the embrace. Marius pulled away slowly looking solemn.

"I guess I should go in now", he said sighing heavily, as he made his way to the door Eponine grabbed his sleeve.

"Cosette's inside", she said, Marius eyes looked around comfortably before pulling on the handle and walking in. Cosette looked up and stared at Marius calmly walking up to him, saying nothing, she glided past him and out of the room.

"Things not going well", asked Enjolras as the door slowly closed. Marius stared at his friend with a sad smile.

"Nothing's really going well…how are you feeling", replied Marius walking up to Enjolras.

"I've had better days", said Enjolras cheerfully. The two friends chatted generally at all-time avoiding talking directly about the incident, one feeling too guilty to bring it up, the other just feeling guilt.

"I don't want Eponine to hate me". Marius said after a short while, Enjolras sat up grasping his chest.

"Eponine would never hate you it's not in her", Enjolras said knowingly.

"You speak like someone who knows her very well", said Marius jokingly, Enjolras frowned.

"I do know her", he replied calmly there was an awkward pause, and Marius cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Well I'm planning on getting to know her better", said Marius, Enjolras' frown deepened.

"What about Cosette", he asked.

"That's over", Marius said coolly.

"So you're moving on to Eponine", Enjolras' asked his voice a little cold.

"Moving on...I think maybe it's always been Eponine", said Marius staring steadily into Enjolras' eyes.

"Look Marius you're my best friend so I'm not going drag this out me and Eponine are..."

"Are what", Marius interrupted.

"Together… as in romantically involved", there was a short pause as Marius' face contorted with disbelief.

"What exactly are you saying" said Marius staggering backwards.

"What am I saying is I won't let you take Eponine away from me even if you are my best friend", said Enjolras. Marius just looked at him for a second unsure whether he was joking or not, the look in his eyes told him, he'd meant every word.

"Excuse me for a second", Marius said quietly as he stumbled out into the corridor trying to calm his breathing. Cosette looked at him and stood up.

"Marius", she said worriedly, he turned to face her, his face a little pale.

"Did you know about Enjolras and Eponine", he asked, she sighed rubbing her temple.

"I found out recently" she said looking carefully at Marius.

"It can't be", said Marius in disbelief.

"Don't do it… from what gathered it was a long and complicated road to each other, don't be an unnecessary obstacle Marius", Cosette said slowly Marius turned to meet her gaze unsteadily. Eponine came round the corner to witness the stare down between them, she walked slowly.

"Is everything aright", she said to both of them, they turned to look at her.

"Everything is as it should be", said Cosette still staring at Marius, she bent down picked up her bag and turned to face Eponine.

"I have to go call me if anything changes", said Cosette, Eponine nodded and waved goodbye, she turned to Marius.

"Is everything alright", she asked worriedly, Marius turned to stare at her, smiling softly.

"Fine...everything's fine", he said unconvincingly.

Every day for a week Eponine would wake up early go the hospital stay until her working hours, and then she'd go to work, afterwards returning to stay with Enjolras. Her tiredness didn't matter anymore, seeing Enjolras was her favourite part of her day. Today was the last day Enjolras could go home, holding onto her arm they slowly climbed the stairs, once in the apartment she helped him onto the bed.

"Rest while I make you something to eat", she said kindly, he nodded. Coming back into the room with some chicken soup and warm bread Eponine noticed that he was asleep, she placed the food on side table and sat on the bed. She ran her slender finger through his strawberry blonde locks, she started to pull her hand away when suddenly Enjolras reached out and grabbed it, his eyes fluttered open, as he stared into large startled brown eyes, he pulled on her arm bring her face centimetres away from his, her long curly charcoal locks dangling down brushing against his cheek.

"Careful Eponine I'm man with very little self-control", he said staring at her lips, Eponine's face reddened her heart beating fast, she sat up quickly, unclasping her hand from his.

"Foods ready I'll let you eat in peace", she said as she tried to get up Enjolras embraced her from behind wrapping his arms around her slender waist, resting his head against her back.

"Let me hold you before you go", said Enjolras closing his eyes, his head buried in her back, Eponine sat very still, her heart beating erratically. After short while he let go she turned to face him, his head tilted to stare at her a playful smile hanging on his lips. Leaning forward Eponine pressed her lips against his cheek, his eyes widened in surprise as she pulled away, she stood up hastily.

"I'll see you later", she said quickly running out of the room, and Enjolras mouth broke into a wide smile, a half laugh escaping his lips as he traced his cheek with his hand.

Sitting in a stylish office Jean Valjean draped in a designer suit was sitting with a shady looking man in a cheap suit.

"We found him what do you want us to do with him", asked the man. Valjean leaned forward staring dead ahead.

"Take him to the warehouse, let him sweat it out for a little while", said Valjean

"Then what", asked the man.

"Then me and Mr Thénardier will be having a little conversation" said Valjean coolly.

Hearing her alarm ring, Eponine rose up quickly and got dressed, picking up her keys she walked over to Enjolras' apartment and knocked, there was no answer, she frowned and placed the extra key that Enjolras' had given her in the lock and turned. The apartment was silent, she looked around there was no one in the living room or kitchen. She headed to the bedroom, and opened slowly he was lying on the bed. She head over slowly and nudged, he didn't move, she began to shake him a little violently, suddenly a hand swept down and pushed her on the bed her head landed on the pillow with a soft thud. Opening his eyes Enjolras stared at her.

"Be gentle with me Eponine", said Enjolras softly, Eponine sighed and sat up.

"This isn't a joke Enjolras you have to take your pills or you'll develop a blood clot", said Eponine seriously as she turned to search the draws by his bed. Enjolras sat up. Turned Eponine around cupping her face with his hand.

"Stopping worrying so much I'm okay", Eponine grasped his hand and pulled it down to her lap.

"I can't help it so just pay a bit more attention to yourself okay", she said pleadingly.

"Anything you ask" he said, Eponine stood up and went to get him water. Sitting on the sofa side by side Enjolras suddenly felt the urge to know more about Eponine.

"I have something to ask you", he said, Eponine turned to look at him.

"What is it?"

"What is something you've always wanted to do", he asked she looked at him curiously.

"I guess I've always wanted to see the world, but not just see it capture it, my mother used to write short stories when she was feeling sad, about wonderful places and people, they always sounded magical, I always wanted to see them words weren't enough. I wanted to see the living breathing people and place they live and more than that I wanted to show the whole world how wonderful, all these little worlds are", Eponine said in trance, Enjolras glanced at Eponine sparkled with an energy he'd never seen before, she talked with a look in her eyes that was almost completely foreign to him.

"Sounds wonderful", he said smiling, Eponine smiled back confused by the suddenness of his inquisition. Once she'd left to go work, Enjolras stayed sitting looking into the distance thinking about that feeling Eponine was talking about _I know that feeling from long ago _ he throughout _what am I supposed to do now_. Is it okay to just keep her here with me when she hasn't seen anything, when she hasn't really experienced anything, when she hadn't really lived.

Tied to a wooden chair in the centre of an abandoned cold and dark warehouse, Thénardier fearfully tried to think of all those he'd wronged, wondering which of his many adversaries was getting revenge. The door of the warehouse opened and in walked three men squinting Thénardier tried to work out the identity of the central figure, he looked familiar but he couldn't work out who it was. The man approached leisurely till he was directly in front of the Thénardier a chair was pulled out, the man sat down simply staring at him saying nothing, Thénardier became agitated.

"What the hell do you want", he spat out angrily, and the man smirked.

"Make yourself disappear", the man said coolly.

"What are you talking about why I the hell would I...?

"Or I'll find some people who'll make you disappear", interrupted the man. Thénardier frowned uncomfortably he didn't like his tone.

"Who are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't recognise me Thénardier, you tried to swindle me once and it was only you're daughter's friendship with my daughter that stopped me from doing something...unsavoury" he said calmly, Thénardier thought about it for a second his eyes widen as he remembered where he' seen the man before.

"You're not exactly a clean man Valjean... you can't just make me disappear without people noticing", said Thénardier smiling.

"Oh I don't plan on getting my hands dirty, you see I've been in contact with some of your ex associates and few of your ex clients there're very desperate to know where you are", Valjean said sinisterly Thénardier's smile vanished.

"What have I ever done to you…why are you doing this?"

"My daughters friends with your daughter , you're a danger to them both and I simply can't have that", said Valjean standing up and walking up to Thénardier, clenching his fist and without warning he swung his fist into Thénardier's face with such force that he fell back with the chair in tow, blood trickling from his broken nose. Valjean walked to the fallen Thénardier and crouched next to him

"That was for laying your dirty hands on my daughter, I want you gone Thénardier out of this city, out of this county, out of this country, if possible, because if I see you… or hear of you being anywhere near next time you won't be walking away with just a broken nose understood", said Valjean, Thénardier nodded through gritted teeth. One of the other men gave Valjean a handkerchief to wipe the dirt and blood of his hands, he threw the handkerchief at Thénardier's face before leaving.

Walking up the stairs happily, Eponine was carrying a meal for Enjolras, it was late she'd sneak in and put it in the fridge so he could have it tomorrow. Turning up the last step Eponine's smile vanished as she saw Marius leaning up against her door. She walked up slowly, hearing footsteps Marius turned to face Eponine who was almost directly in front him.

"What is Marius ...what is it", Eponine asked concerned.

"I've made a grave mistake Eponine", said Marius reaching out to take her hand.

"What are talking about", asked Eponine unsurely.

"I've finally made up my mind", he said calmly.

"Made up your mind about what", Eponine asked confused.

"You".


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: here's the next instalment, almost there I can see the end thanks for your support, you're reviews are always encouraging so thank you and enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Good News, Bad news

"What the hell does that mean", asked Eponine pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"It means that I might love you", said Marius unflinchingly.

"Take it back", said Eponine abruptly.

"Eponine", began Marius.

"Take it back, so things won't be complicated, so I won't be dragged back, so I can try to be happy… take it back" pleaded Eponine.

"See you still care about me", replied Marius.

"Yes I do and I probably always will to a certain extent, because you're the first and a love that you've held on for over 10 years doesn't disappear instantly, but it's different now, the words I love you are no longer what I want to hear from you Marius so.. Take it back", said Eponine her grip tightening around the bag.

"No", said Marius, Eponine bit her lip.

"No…no...No! That's all you have to say dammit Marius why is your timing so ridiculous", Eponine stuttered.

"I believe in what we could be Eponine so I won't take it back", said Marius stepping forward cupping her face in his hand, Eponine slapped his hand away.

"There is no we Marius and there never can be…not anymore", said Eponine.

"There's nothing but an empty feeling in my heart Eponine can't you..." Marius started

"I'm not cause of it and I can't be the solution either", replied Eponine cutting him off.

"Then who is", he asked unsurely.

"Cosette Marius it's always been Cosette, even if you pretend it isn't", said Eponine Marius looked around uncomfortably.

"It's not..." Marius began again.

"Go home Marius it's late", said Eponine sliding past him and putting her key in the door and turning.

"Eponine I..." but she didn't hear the end because she closed the door, sitting on the sofa Eponine suddenly felt very tired. Marius leaned his head against the door and waited, every now and then calling Eponine's name, she never responded.

Pushing the door open and stepping out into an empty corridor Eponine was relived not to see Marius. She walked up to Enjolras' door and knocked, he opened the door and smiled, silently she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him

"Everything okay Eponine", he asked returning her embrace, while rubbing her back gently.

"As long as I have you", replied Eponine pulling away, Enjolras stared into her faintly lost eyes, leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers, it took a second for Eponine to react, as her lips began to merger with his, entwining hungrily Enjolras raised his arms cupping the sides of her face and pulling her into a deeper breathless kiss, wanting to feel the taste of her soft lips. Pulling away for air, Enjolras stared at Eponine's reddened face and gently stroked the dark locks of hair out of her eyes.

"You have me Eponine, you have me", said Enjolras stroking her head, _his warm, so warm _thought Eponine as she stared into those comforting dark brown eyes.

After Eponine left Enjolras sat down on his sofa, a worried frown sprinkled across his face _you're my dream Eponine…but it would be selfish for me to be yours,_ with that thought in mind Enjolras picked up the phone and made a call.

A few hours later Enjolras was sitting in a spacious office nervously waiting for Jean Valjean. Exuding authority and control Valjean strolled into the airy office sitting directly in front of Enjolras.

"Enjolras right… you're a friend of Cosette's and Marius' I remember meeting you at the graduation ceremony and few other events, what can I do for you", asked Valjean getting right to the point.

"I need to ask a favour from you", Enjolras said calmly.

"Go ahead", instructed Valjean.

"From what understand your're on the board of many companies including media ones", said Enjolras.

"That's correct", replied Valjean.

"I looked into them, one of them is TV company which makes documentaries about various things", continued Enjolras.

"Where is this going Enjolras?" asked Valjean.

"Sponsor Eponine, so that she can travel the world, so that she gets the chance to live her dream of capturing wonderful things", replied Enjolras calmly.

"From what I understand from what Cosette's told me, you and Eponine are romantically involved why you would want to send her away", inquired Valjean.

"I don't want to send her away, it's such a shame for us to part, but I want her to see the world, she is my world, but I can't be hers, it won't be easy but I have to do it", replied Enjolras.

"And what are the benefits for me for taking on this expense", asked Valjean.

"Cosette gets a companion, Eponine lives out her dream, and I'll be forever in your debt", replied Enjolras, Valjean leaned back and looked at the intense and unyielding eyes.

"There's no guarantee, but if you manage to convince her I'll see what I can do", replied Valjean after a short pause. Enjolras sighed and looked up at the businessman.

"I'll make it so that there's no reason to stay, so when the time comes take her with you", Enjolras said finally. _Since I'm letting her go._

Meanwhile as Eponine was getting ready to start her shift, the bar door clanged open, looking up Eponine stared as Cosette made beeline for her.

"Hey Cosette what are you doing here?" asked Eponine.

"I come bearing good news", replied Cosette beaming up at her.

"What good news", asked Eponine, Cosette stepped forward grabbing her hands, the smile was gone she fixed Eponine with a serious gaze, Eponine stared back a little nervously.

"You father won't be bothering you anymore Eponine", said Cosette calmly.

"What do you mean", asked Eponine slowly.

"He's been forced to leave the area or face the consequences of all his prior actions…well that's what my dad said anyway", replied Cosette her smile returning.

"Cosette did you…" Eponine started but the words faded as the weight of Cosette's words suddenly came crashing down,_ am I finally free _she thought tentatively.

"You're finally free Eponine" said Cosette interrupting Eponine's thought, Eponine looked into those pale blue eyes and she launched forward and embraced the petit blonde.

"Thank you Cosette", said Eponine earnestly pulling away she could feel tears in her eyes.

"That felt good I have some errands to run I'll see you later Eponine", said Cosette as she hurried towards the door.

"Bye Cosette", said Eponine waving erratically. Eponine floated through the rest of the evening in a strange blur. Practically skipping back to the apartment, she couldn't wait to tell Enjolras the good news. As she took the last corner her energy completely disappeared as she saw Marius again, her chest tightened uncomfortably, she sighed and walked up to him.

"Eponine" he said calmly.

"What now Marius hasn't everything been said", said Eponine tiredly.

" it hasn't Eponine I feel like I'm going crazy you're all I think about , my mind's full of you and I cannot get you out…this is serious Eponine", said Marius his eyes flickering wildly.

"If you keep saying things like that I won't be able to see you anymore Marius", she replied her gaze a little intense

"Why's that", he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"Because it can't be anyone but Enjolras", Eponine replied calmly. Marius winced slightly at the mention of Enjolras name, Eponine waited for the inquisition, waited for confusion, but nothing came, looking into Marius hazel eyes something clicked.

"You knew about us", she stated in disbelief. There was short pause.

"I found out recently", said Marius avoiding eye contact.

"How could you say those things knowing ...knowing I was in love with your best friend", said Eponine accusingly.

"It has to be you Eponine", said Marius regaining his determination, Eponine's eyebrows twitched with anger.

"Don't make me regret knowing you Marius", said Eponine unsteadily, Marius grabbed Eponine and pushed her body up against the door still holding her hand tightly, he leaned close.

"It's your fault you confessed and then before I could even process it you get together with my best friend", said Marius, Eponine tried to push him away his grip was beginning to hurt.

"Let go of me", asked Eponine the anger threatening to overwhelm her, he didn't move, Eponine kicked his shins, he stumbled back surprised, and Eponine straightened herself out.

"Why can't you see that we belong together", said Marius pleadingly taking another step forward, Eponine stepped back against her door, biting her lip. Marius stepped forward and leaned in cupping her face, Eponine raised her arm to push his hand away but with his free arm he grabbed her hand mid-motion. As Eponine struggled footsteps coming down the corridor caught their attention, in his long coat, blonde locks swaying from side to side Enjolras made his way down the corridor. Eponine's heart stopped, she felt Marius grip tighten. Enjolras stared at Eponine his gaze steady and then he turned to look at Marius, his gaze became colder. Without saying a word Enjolras took out his keys and walked into his apartment. Eponine's breath caught, she shoved Marius away forcefully, freeing herself.

"You make things way too hard Marius", Eponine said finally her eyes narrowed coldly. Marius was taken aback by the coldness, he tried to speak but nothing came.

"This is not the end of us, this is just the beginning", he said sighing before turning and retreating down the corridor. Eponine stood in the middle of the corridor staring at Enjolras door taking a deep breath, she took out the spare key and entered the apartment.

Enjolras looked up from the kitchen as Eponine walked in looking hurt and confused.

"What the hell was that", Eponine finally said walking forward towards Enjolras.

"What", he said casually.

"Why would you just walk away like that…it didn't make sense", she said, Enjolras put his glass down and stared at her.

"It makes perfect sense you and him will always have something that I can't touch…he seems to still be in your system and I can't force him out of you, now can I ", said Enjolras walking up to Eponine.

"What kind of sense that does that make, you know I chose you", she said searching his eyes.

"Maybe deep down you're not so sure you made the right choice", Enjolras replied, Eponine's eyes widened in disbelief, she walked forward and grabbed Enjolras shirt.

"You're scaring me, why does it feel like every time we have something good going it falls apart immediately", Eponine asked, Enjolras grabbed her hands and pulled them away.

"Maybe the thing we have is never strong enough", said Enjolras walking towards his bed room. Eponine took a deep breath grabbed Enjolras arm he turned around, and without warning she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, Enjolras' eyes widened in surprise, his cheeks reddening, Eponine pulled back. She interlocked her slender fingers through his and looked at him with a soft smile.

"Whatever it is you're trying to do, it won't work this this time...because I love you and I plan on loving you for a long time , no matter what happens I won't be letting go of this hand so you can't either" said Eponine. Enjolras' heart was beating erratically, he tried to speak, tried to move, but he was entranced by Eponine. Unclasping her slender fingers Eponine stroked his face before turning and walking out of the apartment. Once she'd gone Enjolras breathed out not realising he'd been holding his breath.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN; I'm getting so excited I can almost see the end thank you for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Disaster

Sitting on his bed in the dark room, Enjolras tried to calm his erratically beating heart, raising his arm slowly clutching his chest breathe he told himself breathe. _You can't back out now Enjolras She must always come first…always._

Meanwhile lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, Eponine's slender fingers gripped the covers tightly _when did it become impossible to imagine a life without him _Eponine thought her breathing slightly laboured.

Going through the boxes in his apartment, Marius had decided to purge his place of all memories of Cosette, he had to show Eponine that he'd had a change of heart. Pulling out a black box Marius opened and stared bewildered at the stack of letters. He picked one up and opened it up.

_Dear Cosette_

_I won't say I love you because you might not say it back, I just need you to know that those two words love and Cosette are interchangeable_… Marius stopped reading and picked up another.

_Dear Cosette_

_I wish I was braver so I could shout out to the whole world what you mean to me_… again Marius stopped and picked up another letter.

_Dear Cosette_

_I'm feeling lost I want to show you my real self, if we're born into another lifetime, I won't bother you, but in this world it would be nice if you could be mine_…again marius stopped like a mad man he trawled the letters fervently, _you're everything _they said _I love you _they professed _it has to be you Cosette_ they claimed. Marius clenched his fists warm drop lets fell grazing them, Marius reached up and traced the tears bewildered. Eponine's words came floating back into his mind _it's always been Cosette, even if you pretend it isn't _with that sad and late realization Marius Pontmercy sobbed wholeheartedly amongst the ruins of Cosette's memories.

Standing outside Enjolras' door unable to knock, unable to just go in Eponine leaned her head against the door momentarily before turning and disappearing down the corridor.

Picking up the phone his heart feeling like death Enjolras called his Art sponsor.

"I've decided to talk you up on your offer to leave this city, and open the art gallery you've been trying to get me to take charge of since my school days", said Enjolras solemnly. There was a short pause on the line.

"I'm happy to hear that…but why the sudden change of heart", asked the voice.

"I'm running away", Enjolras said simply.

"From what".

"My heart and soul", Enjolras said smiling sadly before hanging up the phone, blinking frantically his long lashes tried to keep the tears, that were threatening to overspill, and drown him in his own self-inflicted misery.

Wiping down the tables Eponine had this foreboding feeling, she didn't the like the look in Enjolras' eyes recently, he'd been distant, she missed his playfulness, she missed him. Back at the apartment, it was late, using the spare key Eponine entered the apartment, which was draped in darkness. Walking to his room she opened the door Enjolras was asleep facing the wall. Eponine laid down next to him turning on her side she softly stroked his back.

"You're all I need Enjolras and I really… really can't make it without you so please come back to me…I miss you", Eponine whispered in the darkness. After a short while Eponine got up and left, hearing the door shut, Enjolras' eyes fluttered open, his back burning from where Eponine had touched him.

Hearing a knock on the door, Cosette rose up and went to inspect, she wasn't expecting anyone, slowly she opened the door, her eyes narrowed when they fell on the figure of Marius.

"What do you want Marius", asked Cosette folding her arms defensively, silently Marius took out a box from his bag and held it up to Cosette.

"I'm here to give you a reminder", he said softly. Cosette looked at the box.

"A reminder of what", she asked confused.

"Of what loving you meant to me", he said his hazel eyes locking with her blue eyes, he waited for her to take the box but she didn't.

"It's all irrelevant now", Cosette said breaking eye contact, Marius sighed bending down he placed the box at her feet. He stood up and stared at Cosette.

"Love is never irrelevant", he said, Cosette didn't respond, Marius turned around and disappeared down the corridor. Cosette looked at the box she went inside and closed the door, _Marius' love has nothing to do with me now _she thought, trying to ignore her rising curiosity. As she paced up and down the apartment the curiosity finally got the better of her, she opened the door bent down picked up the box and headed back inside, sitting on the sofa she took a deep breath. Slowly opening the box she stared at a large stack of letters, she picked one up and opened it.

_Dear Cosette_

_There aren't enough words in this world to explain what you mean to me_…Cosette stopped reading and picked up another, and another they were all love letters, dated love letters, which began when they'd met as children. Slowly and carefully she read them, there was almost a hundred, halfway through the words became blurry as tears unfocused her sight, she wiped away and continued. Then she picked up the finale letter which was dated today, she opened unsteadily.

_Dear Cosette _

_I've let you down and hurt you….I acted like we were nothing…. you've touched my heart and soul and changed my life… the truth is I've been addicted to you… you were right I am a dreamer.. Don't forget me, because I'll never forgot you…. I would ask you to stay, but it would be a little shameless after everything I've done…..it was always you even when I tried to pretend it wasn't…I'm so sorry._ As she read through the letter carefully, Cosette felt utterly lost, she wanted to believe in the letters, in his words, in his love but she couldn't quite do it.

Today was Eponine's day off and she decided she would rescue her and Enjolras' relationship before all was lost. Looking through the peephole Eponine waited till Enjolras left, slowly she made her way to the apartment and entered. Tidying up first, she then decorated the apartment with flowers and candles, and then began cooking a three course meal. It was almost evening when she was almost done, quickly showering and changing into a pretty red dress and brushing her long charcoal locks, she ran back to the apartment, taking out the roast and setting the table. Sitting while soft music echoed around the cold apartment, she waited and waited and waited, the candles were starting to melt, the album hand ended, the food was cold. There was creek as the door to the apartment opened and Enjolras entered he looked around in surprise, Eponine stood up.

"Surprise", she said weakly, he walked up to her and looked at the table of food. She smiled waiting for a reaction.

"What is all this", he said tiredly. Eponine faltered at his response

"I thought we could have a romantic evening together", she said smiling.

"You should have told me before wasting your time, I ate out with a friend if you'd..."

"It was supposed to be a surprise", Eponine interrupted rubbing her temple.

"I'm really tired tomorrow's going to be a long day so..."

"So what... so you want me to leave", asked Eponine, her heart dying a little at his response.

"I didn't mean it like that" he said turning to fully to face her.

"What's going Enjolras" Eponine asked looking up at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're keeping something from me and that something is driving you away", she said.

"Eponine… there's nothing like..." he began, she walked right up to and stared intensely.

"Since you won't tell me I'm going to assume you're doing something silly in my name", she said, Enjolras' long lashes flickered, at her accusation Eponine looked away.

"I'm not", he lied, Eponine looked up searching his eyes.

"You need to stop because I'm only one heartbreak away from losing my mind", Eponine said sighing heavily, not waiting for a response she hurried out of the apartment back to hers. Watching her retreating back, Enjolras sighed running his hand through his head, he sat down at the table and looked at the spread, and smiled sadly _I'm sorry Eponine…I'm so sorry._

Sitting on her bed, in her pretty red dress biting her lips, Eponine was determine to not cry, _I'm really tired of crying… really tired. _The following day she woke up feeling like hell and trudged to work, she was surprised to see Cosette sitting by the window inside the bar.

"What are you doing here", she asked, Cosette looked up at her with sad puffy blue eyes, she'd been crying.

"I just...I don't know… there's nowhere else for me to go", she said weakly, Eponine sat down.

"What happened Cosette", asked Eponine worriedly.

"Marius gave me a hundred or so love letters", Cosette said slowly.

"At least he finally came to his senses", said Eponine watching Cosette who snorted.

"Maybe…who the hell does he think he is... what am I supposed to do now" she asked looking far off.

"Are you still leaving" asked Eponine there was a long pause.

"I think so …there's something toxic about this city", Cosette replied.

"So you're really letting him go", said Eponine, Cosette's eyes flickered up to meet Eponine's .

"Maybe it's time to start anew….enough about me how's things with you and Enjolras", she asked cheering up, then she saw the look in Eponine's eyes.

"Not much better…he's being silly again and I think… he's planning on leaving me", she said sadly

"But you guys have just started out it's supposed to be easy in beginning", said Cosette bewildered.

"It should be", Eponine replied smiling as she stood, the manger had spotted her.

"Hang in there Eponine", said Cosette, Eponine nodded sadly before walking away.

Returning to her apartment Cosette was welcomed by the sight of her father on the sofa reading the paper, she smiled and sat down next to him.

"Hey sweetheart where have you been", he asked she sighed.

"I was with Eponine" she replied.

"How is she", he asked.

"Not good things don't seem to be going well with Enjolras" she said.

"Makes sense", replied Valjean without thinking. Cosette turned to stare him curiously.

"What do you mean by that", she asked.

"Erm nothing I was just thinking since their young and all" he said unconvincingly Cosette's eyes narrowed.

"You know something tell me", she said determinedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about", he said continuing to read, Cosette snatched the paper away and fixed him with an unyielding stare, he grimaced, and a half an hour later she knew the whole story. She put on her jacket and picked up her keys as she headed towards the door.

"Where are you going", Valjean asked worriedly.

"She needs to know", said Cosette as she left. An hour late she was back at the bar, she walked in Eponine looked up at her in surprise taking her hand Cosette pulled her to the side and slowly and calmly explained everything.

"That bloody idiot", exclaimed a frustrated Eponine, she started to take of her apron, the manager came over.

"What are you doing get to back to work", he said coldly.

"There's something I have to do", she said his eyes narrowed.

"If you leave don't ever think about coming back", spat out the manger.

"Fine I've never liked this place any way", replied Eponine throwing the apron at his feet as she made her way out Cosette in tow.

"Was that alright… you" began Cosette.

"I need to talk to Enjolras" interrupted Eponine softly, Cosette glanced at her seeing the look in her eyes, she sighed and took out her keys.

"I'll drive you", she said around 20 minutes later they were back at the apartment, Eponine run up the stairs and down the long corridor thinking of all the words she was going to say. Taking a deep breath, she knocked, there was no response, she took out the keys and put them in turning them, as she gently pushed the door open, and stepped forward into an empty apartment. Her heart stopped beating as she looked around, her hands began shaking violently, her knees threatening to buckle. Cosette finally stepped in and looked around the apartment her eyes widen in shock, she slowly looked at Eponine.

"Eponine", said Cosette worriedly.

"He's gone", said Eponine in a trance.

"Eponine", tried Cosette slowly Eponine turned to meet Cosette's gaze, tears in her eyes.

"He's gone", repeated Eponine, her voice echoing around, the cold and empty apartment.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: not long now till it's all over, I just want to take this chance to thank all those of you who've read and those who've reviewed it's much appreciated… anyway here's the next instalment enjoy! **

Chapter 17: I can't let go

Unable to comprehend the situation, her knees buckled and Eponine collapsed onto the cold wooden floor. The tears cascading down her pale cheeks as her hands rose up to cover her despair. Cosette kneeled down beside her rubbing her back gently.

"Eponine" Cosette tried, Eponine looked up at with tear filled eyes.

"Cosette…I...I...feel like I'm going to die...help me...please help me" stuttered Eponine through choking tears, barely able to breathe.

"It's going to be okay Eponine, we'll figure something out", Cosette replied having no clue, where to begin. Taking deep breaths Eponine tried to calm herself down.

"What if I've lost him forever Cosette... what then" asked Eponine her tears drying up as the fear set in. Cosette ran her hand through her hair as she stood up and began pacing.

"Okay ...let's stay positive when is the last time you saw him", asked Cosette.

"Last night", replied Eponine, Cosette frowned deep in thought.

"He must of have packed really quickly…he has so much stuff… oh my god!" exclaimed Cosette, Eponine looked at her in surprise.

"What?" asked Eponine bewildered.

"The penthouse", Cosette exclaimed happily.

"The penthouse" repeated Eponine in confusion.

"All his art stuff is at the penthouse" explained Cosette, Eponine still couldn't follow where this was going, she stood up and stared at Cosette.

"I don't understand" she said, Cosette grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't you see he'll go there to get all his art equipment and paintings… they're delicate so it'll take some time to package them… so", continued Cosette prompting Eponine.

"So he" began Eponine.

"Might still be there" finished Cosette smiling letting go of her shoulders.

"Let's go", said Eponine already by door, they hurriedly made their way along the corridor and down the stairs. They got into the car Cosette put in the key and turned, the car wouldn't start she tried again nothing.

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Cosette hitting the steering wheel, she looked over at Eponine and tried a few more times, it was useless.

"We're not going anywhere are we", said Eponine solemnly, Cosette sighed, the grey skies seeming to want, to dampen the mood, opened up poured down. Cosette took a deep breath and made a call.

"Hi Marius we need your help", said Cosette down the phone.

"Cosette…what's going on" asked Marius surprised by her sudden call.

"There's no time to explain please just come down to Eponine's apartment... with a fully working car", finished Cosette before hanging up quickly. Marius looked at the phone in confusion but got up anyway, Cosette needed him, and he wasn't going to disappoint her again.

"Thank you for trying so hard", said Eponine after a short while.

"We can't both fail in love can we now" replied Cosette as she watched the rain drops pelt the car screen. 20 minutes later Marius arrived quickly they exited Cosette's car getting instantly soaked, in Marius' car Cosette sat in the front with Marius so she could explain the situation, while Eponine sat quietly in the back _everything's slipping away_, her mind told her. Marius sped through the streets as fast as he could, the studio was on the other side of the city. The car swerved a little violently at times, the rain was making the road very slippery. About 40 minutes later they arrived at the art studio, Eponine, erratically pulled off her seatbelt, stepping out into the rain she ran towards the penthouse, Marius and Cosette following closely behind. She walked in, the place was cleared out she ran around frantically, up the stairs checking various studios, they were all empty. She screamed out in frustration standing at bottom, Cosette and Marius herd the scream, they looked at each other with worry. A couple of minutes later Eponine made her way down the stairs solemnly and walked past Marius and Cosette.

"Eponine" said Cosette nervously, Eponine was in a trance she neither heard nor responded to Cosette's voice, she stopped at the entrance leaning weakly against the door.

"Eponine you okay", tried Marius, again she didn't respond, walking forward she stumbled out onto the streets, and slowly sat down on the steps to the entrance of the art studio, the rain pouring heavily, Marius and Cosette followed her.

"We can try something else…there's always a way", said Cosette, Eponine didn't respond.

"We can figure it out in the car, you'll get sick if you sit in the rain", tried Marius, Eponine looked up at Marius, her sad brown eyes glazed with sadness, the rain and tears.

"A little rain can hardly hurt me now", she whispered looking away, staring into the distant. Marius looked at Cosette _what do we do now? _He seemed to ask, Cosette shrugged holding his gaze. The only sound that could be heard was the rain as Cosette and Marius stood over Eponine.

"Excuse me… do you guys mind moving" said a young women from behind them, they turned to look at her.

"Who are you" asked Marius.

"I'm supposed to be locking up the studio" shivered the young women, Cosette grabbed her arm.

"Have you seen Enjolras?" she asked.

"Erm... I talked to him about 20 minutes ago... he told me to lock up the studio" she said, Cosette's eyes widened.

"He was here 20 minutes ago," confirmed Marius, the women nodded bewildered by the sudden inquisition.

"But he's probably almost on the highway by now", interjected the young woman.

"Highway why would he…" began Marius.

"Well he's leaving the city" explained the woman.

"Do you have his number", asked Cosette, the women nodded.

"Look this might seem crazy but we really need to reach him and since he won't answer any of our calls we need your phone", explained Cosette quickly, the woman slowly took out her phone.

"If this will get me out of the rain…." she said handing the phone to Cosette, who dialled in his number but then stopped. She took out her own phone and swapped Sims.

"What are doing?", asked the young women puzzled.

"Look I'm just borrowing this temporally" she said as she grabbed Eponine's arms and pulled her towards the car,

"Cosette what are you thinking" Marius asked, following her to the car.

"Its rush hour I bet he's still on the highway... we can probably catch him if we leave now come on Marius lets go" Cosette said anxiously as she shoved a listless Eponine into the back of the car, she turned to the young woman.

"Sorry about this…erm one last thing what was he driving?"

"A hired van", said the young woman a little baffled as Cosette slammed the car door shut and they sped away down the road. Marius looked over at the determined look in Cosette's eyes and smiled.

"Keep it together Eponine", Cosette said firmly turning to face her.

"Cosette maybe it's ..."began Eponine.

"Don't you dare give up now", said Cosette, Eponine took a deep breath and sat up straight and looked into Cosette's eyes, and then she tried to imagine a world without Enjolras, and her heart almost stopped beating there and then.

"I won't…because I honestly can't", she said calmly, Cosette smiled and Marius sped up. There was tense silence as they reached the highway.

"It's time", said Cosette as she dialled, the phone rang.

"Hey what's going on, have you locked the studio yet" came Enjolras' voice on the line, there was a pause.

"It's Cosette", there was a short pause.

"Why do you have Alice's phone", came the reply.

"That's not the big deal right now, Enjolras you need to speak to Eponine" said Cosette.

"I'm hangi-" Enjolras began.

"Don't you dare hang up, we all know why you're doing this so you can cut the whole I don't care act" interrupted Cosette.

"how did you-" he began.

"That's not important right now... just speak to Eponine and stop being a coward", interrupted Cosette.

"Cosette wait", began Enjolras, ignoring him Cosette passed the phone to Eponine, who took it with trembling hands and put it to her ear.

"En...Enjolras", she said weakly, there was an intake of breath on the line.

"Eponine you have to understand the reason I'm doing this", he said calmly.

"I don't understand… how you could do this to me" she asked softly.

"I'm doing this for you" he replied.

"Have you lost your mind, what part of your all I need is so hard to understand", she said her voice steading.

"I just wanted you to experience the world", he replied tiredly.

"The world can wait, it's you I need right now", she responded.

"Eponine I just want you to be happy" he said.

"I'm happiest when I am with you…you're my definition of happiness so just turn around and come back ...this highway is long so let's meet halfway", replied Eponine.

"Eponine… are you on the highway" asked Enjolras bewildered, the rain was getting heavier.

"You didn't think I'd just let you leave did you", asked Eponine, sitting in the middle of traffic Enjolras sighed _can I really just go back _he wondered. Marius squinted, trying to mark out the road, the heavy rain and darkness was making it hard to see, the dim light of the headlights weren't really helping. The car swerved a little jolting Eponine and Cosette.

"Slow down" said Cosette worriedly.

"Eponine can I really come back", asked Enjolras, the car swerved again more violently, the phone fell to the ground

"Bloody hell Marius be careful!" shouted Cosette holding on to the sides, Eponine bent down to pick up the phone.

"Sorry we're having car trouble" said Eponine down the phone.

"Be careful the roads are really slippery right now", said Enjolras sitting up in his van. Just then Marius veered dangerously again.

"You can always come back…just don't leave me again especially without a goodbye", said Eponine holding onto the sides, as the car jolted repeatedly.

"I'm sorry", said Enjolras slowly. Marius looked out ahead and just made out the shape of another car not too far ahead, they were going way too fast, he stepped on the breaks, the car swerved and swivelled doing a 360 turn Cosette screamed, the phone was thrown to the floor again, the tires screeched burning up as the side of the car smashed against the car in front, the glass shattered on impact, Eponine hit her head against side of the door.

"Hello! …Eponine… what's going… you okay…? Eponine", asked Enjolras frantically. The shrill car alarm rang out loudly over the dark congested road, as a barely conscious Eponine reached out towards the phone and Enjolras' voice.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: here it is the penultimate chapter only one more left to go and it's all over, thank you so much for reading and enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Waiting

Enjolras started to panic as no one responded, all he could here was the faint echo of an alarm, something terrible had happened he was sure of it. He tried calling Cosette's number, and then Marius' and then Eponine's the phones rang and rang but there was no reply, only silence.

Back at the scene of the accident Marius opened his eyes, they were unfocused, he felt dizzy, his hearing was muffled, he looked over at Cosette whose head lolled against the window, a trickle of blood making its way down her pale cheeks, he called out to her, his voice came out stifled. He shook his head trying to focus, and without warning his sense came into focus as the sound of the car alarm almost burst his ear drums.

"Cosette" he nudging her softly, she didn't respond, he turned his head slowly, his legs were trapped, he could faintly make out the crumpled figure of Eponine in the back he took a deep breath as panic started to set in.

"Eponine", he whispered there was no response, he looked out through the broken class the rain was till pouring down he could make out some lights, he heard footsteps as people approached _this is all bad dream…just a bad dream_ he thought, before he lost consciousness.

Eponine's eyes flickered open as she stared up at the bright fluorescent lights, her head was throbbing, her arms hurt, her legs hurt, everything hurt. She looked around at her surroundings, the steady beeping of the heart monitor to her side and the IV drip attached to her arm, _hospital _her mind interjected, she was really getting sick of this place. She blinked uncomfortably as flashes from the accident suddenly came tumbling into her head _oh my god Marius, Cosette _she thought with horror. She sat up painfully and looked around, she was in a cubicle, she tried to pull the IV out of her hand, when a nurse came running in.

"Please don't miss… calm down", said a young nurse.

"Where are my friends... they were in the accident with me" she asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry... I wouldn't know I'll get the doctor", said the nurse as she hurried away, a moment later a young doctor entered.

"How are you feel Miss Thénardier", he asked picking up here chart.

"Where are Cosette and Marius …there're not dead are they", asked Eponine again anxious for an answer.

"Your friends aren't dead... they're in the room next door… how are you feeling", asked the doctor Eponine sighed, not really listening to the end of his sentence.

"Can I see them", she asked trying to sit up, the doctor ran to her side trying to stop her.

"Miss Thénardier you were in a car accident I mean it's not only miracle you're alive it's a miracle you've only sustained minor injuries from what we've examined, but please stay still", asked the doctor firmly.

"I just want to see them" said Eponine looking into the young doctors eyes pleadingly, he sighed.

"You have a mild head injury hence the bandage, you really shouldn't move", he said.

"Like you said its mild…please let me see them", said Eponine again keeping her gaze steady. The doctor sighed rubbing his temple, considering something before turning to the nurse.

"Nurse Coulson please help Miss Thénardier up and bring a portable IV", said the doctor caving in, the young nurse hurried away to get things ready.

Opening her eyes, Cosette's vision adjusted to the stark lightening, her body was in pain she looked down, her right left arm was in a sling she'd clearly broken it, her head was bandaged , she tried to turn, she felt an intense pain in her side she'd clearly broken a rib or two. As the horrific images of the car accident came flooded into her head, her heart stopped as she remembered _oh dear god Marius_ she turned her head, to find herself staring at the unconscious body of Marius Pontmercy who lay on the bed across from her, she reached out with her right arm as if to touch him but she couldn't reach, her blue eyes glazed over with tears, _please be okay…please._

Sitting in his office late into the night, wondering if Cosette was asleep Jean Valjean wasn't prepared for the call he was about to receive.

"Hey sweetie it's not like you to-"

"I'm sorry sir I'm nurse Coulson from Bellview hospital your daughter Cosette has been in an accident" said an unfamiliar voice. Valjean listened carefully, as the stranger gave a vague explanation of what had happened.

" I see…I'll be right there" said Valjean slowly as he got up calmly putting on his coat, getting in his car turning the key, and speeding off in the direction of the hospital, he looked calm on the outside but his insides were burning with panic and fear, she was all he had left after all.

It took almost 12 hours to even get close to the hospital, the accident had made the already congested roads immobile. Enjolras had never felt fear like that in his entire life, the wondering, waiting and trying to stay optimistic those 12 hours felt like such a long, long time.

Pulling along her IV drip with nurse Coulson following close behind for support Eponine took deep breaths, each step hurt so much even with the pain killers. Pushing the door gently Eponine braced herself as she entered the room. Upon hearing the door Cosette turned her head, her pale blue tired eyes glazed with tears, widened at the sight Eponine who was alive and standing.

"Cosette", Eponine said softly as she walked over to her bed and looked down just as a tear rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm glad you're okay Eponine", Cosette said slowly, Eponine nodded but her eyes were fixed on the unconscious and bandaged body of Marius Pontmercy. Cosette followed Eponine's gaze, she bit her lip.

"I'm so sorry …it was", began Eponine.

"It was an accident…Marius is fine, he'll be fine" said Cosette weakly, Eponine looked down at her.

"You're right …you're right", said Eponine unconvincingly, sitting down on Cosette's bed.

"Has Enjolras…" began Cosette Eponine shook her head, the question faded into nothing.

"He'll come... he will", said Eponine firmly looking into the distance. The door suddenly flew open, Eponine and Cosette looked up, startled as Jean Valjean, stumbled in through the door, spotting Cosette and Eponine he made a beeline for them, painfully Eponine got of the bed and stepped out of the way, to let a worried father tentatively embrace his daughter who sobbed into his chest. Eponine stared smiling a little sadly, realising that the only person whoever came close to offering her that kind of comfort in the whole world was Enjolras. After Cosette had stopped crying Valjean who'd been silent, pulled away, looking over his bandaged daughter.

"You okay sweetie", he asked gently.

"I will be", she responded, turning he placed a hand on Eponine's shoulders.

"And you Eponine, are you okay", he asked, Eponine was stunned for a second but she recovered.

"I'm okay", she replied smiling softly he looked over at unconscious Marius and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you kids", said Valjean rubbing his eyes. Eponine wanted to stay with Cosette and Marius but nurse Coulson insisted that she go back to her room. Sitting in an empty room all alone, Eponine realised she really hated her own company where_ are you Enjolras, where are you _she thought lying down and dreaming of a less lonely existence.

Walking past Eponine's room, Valjean felt sorry for the lonely child, after persuading the doctor that isolation would lead to depression and hinder recovery, Eponine was moved from her single room, and placed with Cosette and Marius, as she was brought in, Cosette was sitting by Marius' side holding his hand, she didn't even notice Eponine enter.

Feeling a tug on her hand Cosette opened her eyes and stared up into a pair hazel eyes, she sat up slowly her heart beating quickly, her bottom lips began to tremble.

"Marius… you're a awake", she said quietly.

"Cosette" he said weakly, still holding his hand Cosette brought it up to her cheek and looked at him.

"Don't scare me like that", she said, her pale blue eyes glazing over.

"I'll try not to", he replied. Sitting up slowly Eponine watched the scene with a smile, she'd never seen Cosette look at Marius like that before, looking over Marius eyes locked with Eponine's, he smiled softly Eponine walked over to them.

"You okay Eponine" he asked.

"I am now that you're awake" she said placing a hand on his shoulder. They sat together like they used to long ago, chatting away happily, but just like then Eponine felt like she was intruding, making an excuse about needing the toilet, Eponine decided to take walk down the long empty corridor.

Meanwhile driving like a mad man through congested streets Enjolras wondered why his timing was always so bad. Parking like a drunk old man, Enjolras rushed into the hospital, after a detailed inquisition by a young nurse he was directed towards Eponine's old room. Walking into an empty room and a made bed, Enjolras heart sank, _it's not what you think, and she's fine_ his mind reassured him. Slowly he stepped out of the room and closed the door, back in the long and cold corridor, he started walking back towards the reception, just then Eponine came round the corner, her eyes widen as made out the familiar silhouette.

"Enjolras, Enjolras!", she said loudly her heart almost jumped out of her chest, Enjolras stopped mid-step, turning slowly his eyes focused on the figure at the end of the corridor, a young woman in hospital slacks bandaged forehead from which emerged a cascade of charcoal locks, framing light brown eyes _Eponine_ he thought. Slowly and slightly unsteadily he walked towards her, Eponine did the same, it was only a couple of seconds till they were face to face, but it felt like an eternity. Reaching out his hand Enjolras touched Eponine's cheek.

"Is it really you" he said in a soft whisper, his warm brown eyes glazing over with tears, his hand shaking a little.

"In the flesh", she said warmly, Enjolras breathed out as tears rolled down his cheeks leaning his head against her chest, he sobbed gently. Raising her hands, Eponine placed them on either of his head, her slender fingers entwining with his strawberry blonde locks, as she raised his head, seeing the tears in his earnest brown eyes, Eponine opened her mouth slowly to say something, but nothing came, except her own tears.

"Don't cry", she said quietly as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"You silly girl I'm crying because I thought I'd lost you… why are you crying", he asked.

"Because you are" she said, reaching up with his hands he wiped her tears.

"I don't want you to ever cry because of me again", he said Eponine's hands, dropped to her sides, as she looked away, after a short pause her eyes found Enjolras' tears rising in them once again.

"Then don't give me reasons to", she said, Enjolras ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"It's not sorry that I want...I just want you forever" Eponine replied, Enjolras leaned in closely, cupping her face he inclined even nearer, till the tips of their nose lightly brushed.

"You can't back out know, forever is a really long time", he said playfully.

"I kno-" Eponine began but her words faded into Enjolras' mouth, as his lips melded with hers, lips entwining in a passionate kiss mixed in with tears, desire, and love. Pulling away Enjolras wrapped his arms around Eponine gently, his head buried in her neck.

"If you give me another chance…I will love you more than anybody in this world", he whispered into her neck _I promise_.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Lose end's

Walking back into the treatment room, his arm around Eponine's slender waist Enjolras felt at peace, as the door opened, Cosette who was now sitting on Marius' bed looked up her eyes widened in surprise at the sight.

"Enjolras you're here" Cosette said cheerfully, sitting up further Marius' leaned forward to see the source of Cosette's joy. His eyes clasped on Enjolras and Eponine as they made their way towards them.

"This is where I belong", said Enjolras looking at Eponine leaning down and kissing her cheek, Eponine's cheeks flushed red as she stepped out of his hold clearing her throat.

"There are people here", she said quietly, a little embarrassed, and Enjolras smiled placing his hands on her cheeks.

"They're our friends…besides I want the whole world to know how much I love you", he said before leaning down and giving Eponine a quick kiss on her rosy lips ,he pulled away his hands still holding her face which was no redder than before, Cosette cleared her throat.

"Erm where're right here guys", she said jokingly, Enjolras turned a little sheepishly to face them, Eponine reached out grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her, Enjolras stared into those warm brown eyes in surprise.

"You call that a kiss..", with those words Eponine pulled him into a passionate kiss their lips melding gently, leaning into him further Eponine deepened the kiss before suddenly pulling way, leaving Enjolras red and flustered.

"I don't need the whole world to know that you love me…it's enough that I know", she said before turning to Cosette and Marius whose faces were agape. Enjolras cleared his throat and ran his hand through his strawberry blonde locks turning to face Marius and Cosette.

"Well that was unexpected" said Cosette turning to Marius who raised his eyebrows in agreement.

"How are you feeling Marius", asked Enjolras clearing his throat again, Eponine laughed gently at Enjolras flustered state.

"My legs are broken but apart from that I'm fine", he said casually, Eponine and Enjolras' eyes widened in horror. Cosette rolled her eyes.

"He's exaggerating he broke a few bones so, he has to stay off his feet for a couple of weeks…but he will make a full recovery", said Cosette reassuringly, Eponine and Enjolras sighed in relief.

"That's what I meant" said Marius confused. Sitting down on her bed, with Enjolras next to her, Eponine took his hand and held on tightly he turned and smiled at her.

"Eugh …you guys are too sweet", said Cosette gently.

"In my life, there's been no one like him… anywhere", Eponine said slowly staring at Cosette aware of Enjolras' gaze on her face.

"You've definitely changed Eponine…you're not the same as before", said Cosette Eponine smiled.

"I found a love that's all mine…that's all", replied Eponine, Enjolras pressed his forehead against the side of Eponine's head, his strawberry blonde locks entwining with long dark charcoal curls.

"A love that's all yours", repeated Cosette slowly turning to Marius who smiled gently, and without warning Cosette leaned in and pressed her lips against Marius', his hazel eyes widened in surprise, she pulled away slowly, her blue eyes boring into his.

"This is a hospital for god' sakes", came the slightly gruff voice of Valjean from behind. Cosette whipped her head around so quickly she almost got whiplash, Enjolras sat up straight, Marius avoided eye contact his face completely red, his heart threatening to rip through his chest and fall onto his lap.

"Dad..." said Cosette nervously, Valjean walked in further so that he was facing all four of them. His eyes rested on Enjolras.

"Next please time please try and keep your love story accident free", said Valjean, Enjolras shuffled nervously, Eponine squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"Dad there's no need…wait where have you been all this time", said Cosette interrupting herself.

"Making some calls, delaying our flights" said Valjean calmly, Cosette frowned swinging her feet she got off the bed and walked up to her father.

"Dad I'm not going with you", she said slowly, there was pause.

"What are you taking a about sweetie, we're leaving…" began Valjean.

"I found a reason to stay", continued Cosette cutting him off, he just looked at her bewildered.

"A reason to stay….What are", he began, but then he followed her gaze to Marius who was staring at Cosette curiously.

"Dad" said Cosette firmly.

"You can't be serious, he was the reason yon wanted to leave", said Valjean exasperated.

"Things have changed", she replied.

"What has changed?" he asked.

"I realised that… I love him", said Cosette turning to stare at Marius, Marius' breath caught hearing the words he had longed for, for what had seemed like an eternity.

"Cosette sweet, you're confused because of the accident" tried Valjean.

"Actually the accident has made everything clearer" said Cosette staring softly into her father's eyes, who faltered seeing the calm resolve.

"Look sweetie maybe you should take some time and think about this logically" he offered.

"I have dad…this is a logical step", she replied.

"It's such a big risk… one that could end up destroying you", said Valjean desperately, Cosette stepped forward and placed her hand on her father's shoulder.

"I love him dad… and he loves me and that's all the courage I need", Cosette said gently her pale blue eyes holding an unfamiliar tenacity.

"You're staying", he said with a heavy sigh after a short pause.

"I am" said Cosette, Marius watched the scene unfolding in a surreal trance.

"So you're sending me off alone", said Valjean, Cosette sighed then something clicked in her head.

"No…take Eponine and Enjolras with you", she said, Enjolras and Eponine looked up in surprise and Valjean looked at her bewildered.

"Cosette what are you" began Eponine.

"Enjolras hasn't got an apartment anymore, and now probably no job, Eponine quit her job, and won't have an apartment soon so" continued Cosette excitedly.

"So…" asked her father.

"There's nothing keeping them here…don't you see", said Cosette turning to Eponine and Enjolras.

"Cosette that's kind of crazy", said Enjolras.

"Yes it is…but it makes perfect sense, Eponine gets to live her dream alongside the one person she loves most in the whole world… what's crazy about that", asked Cosette turning back to her father, seeing the look in her eyes, Valjean smiled stepping forward he hugged his daughter tightly, before he pulled away and clearing his throat, turning his attention to Enjolras and Eponine.

"My offer extends to both of you…if you're willing I'd be happy to have you", said Valjean Enjolras stared at Eponine who looked back at him bewildered.

"What do you think Eponine" he said smiling his warm brown eyes burning with excitement, there was a long pause.

"Let's do it" said Eponine finally beaming up at Enjolras, who upon hearing her answer embraced her in a passionate hug which hurt but she didn't care, nothing mattered anymore, nothing but Enjolras.

"I guess that's settled then", said Valjean running his hand through his hair, Cosette jumped into his arms and embraced him tightly.

"I love you dad… so much", she said.

"And all the love I have in my heart is for you my dear", he replied basking in his daughters love, letting go Cosette walked over to Marius, and took his hand.

"And I love you Marius Pontmercy, with all my soul", said Cosette firmly. A short while later Valjean left , leaving the four in bask in their own happiness, seeing that Cosette and Marius clearly had things to discuss, Eponine and Enjolras left quietly hand in hand, out into the corridor, they walked slowly for a little while before Eponine suddenly stopped dead still. Enjolras turned to see what was wrong, there were tears running down Eponine's face, bewildered he swung her round to face him.

"Eponine are you okay", he asked in that gentle voice.

"This all feels like a ridiculous dream", she said quietly.

"It's not Eponine it's all real" said Enjolras stroking her head.

"I'm just scared that it's much more than I deserve", said Eponine, Enjolras smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Eponine.

"You deserve the world Eponine", said Enjolras pulling away to stare into her eyes.

"Enjolras… thank you for loving me" said Eponine gently, he smiled resting his forehead against hers.

"Thank you…for loving me back" he said leaning in for one more kiss of a thousand future kisses.

The End

**AN: its finally over thank you all so much for being as invested in reading this story as I have been in writing it, it was a lot of fun, and I'm sort of sad its over but also relived that I managed to finish, I really hoped you enjoyed it, I hope to see you next time…I already have an idea for another story involving our two favourite leads so watch this space and once again thank you!**


End file.
